Irrashaimasse Memories
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku kembali memasuki ruangan tua itu. Membuka buku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, melihat nama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang terukir didalamnya. Kalungku bersinar, memunculkan memori kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. / "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis?" / Saquel Eternal Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku kembali memasuki ruangan tua itu. Membuka buku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, melihat nama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang terukir didalamnya. Kalungku bersinar, memunculkan memori kehidupanku sebelumnya. / "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis?" / "Kalau saat itu kamu tidak mengembalikan kalung ini padanya, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya. Kalau pun kamu ingat, itu akan percuma saja. Ingatanmu akan sia-sia karena tidak bisa bertemu denganku" / ** Saquel Eternal Dream~**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Irrashaimasse Memories Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

**Genre: **Fantasy & Romance

**Rated:** T

Ini dia _saquel_ dari_**Eternal Dream**__._ Di_ fic_ ini dengan_** Eternal Dream**_ memiliki porsi(?) waktu yang berbeda. Karena di _fic _ini, dunia saat Naruto dan Hinata hidup dahulu kala sudah terlewati selama berjuta-juta tahun lamanya.

Selamat membaca~

::

::

::

Berjuta-juta tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu di dunia mimpi, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di rumah megah. Di rumah yang sebesar itu, bisa dibilang seperti sebuah istana, hanya ditinggali oleh seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Tapi ada juga beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ disana,_ chef_, penugas kebun dan kebersihan juga tinggal disana. Tapi, keluarga inti hanyalah tiga orang.

Dunia mimpi yang dulu dengan yang sekarang sudah jauh sekali berbeda. Dulu dunia mimpi masih terlihat sangat kuno, tapi sekarang sudah mulai berkembang.

Walaupun begitu, rumah megah itu masih saja terkesan kuno. Karena terlalu menyukai sesuatu hal yang berbau kuno, sang tuan rumah jadi tidak mau merubah nuansa kuno yang terdapat di rumah tersebut.

"Naruto~! Kemana kamu? Bersembunyi dimana hah?!" mendengar itu, bocah kecil ini langsung saja menutup mulutnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya itu, agar saat terjadi sesuatu tidak akan memunculkan teriakkan yang membuatnya akan ketahuan.

'_Ah! Kaa-chan sudah selesai menghitung ya? Naru harus diam agar tidak ketahuan nih._'

Anak ini namanya Naruto Namikaze, umurnya baru tujuh tahun. Saat ini sedang main petak umpet hanya bersama dengan _Kaa-chan_-nya di dalam rumah mereka. Tidak bisa dengan yang lainnya, karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang belum selesai.

Awalnya Naruto bingung mau bersembunyi dimana, karena rumah yang ditinggalinya itu terlalu megah untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Naruto sudah memperingati orang-orang dirumahnya agar tidak ada yang memberitahukannya dimana tempat persembunyiannya, tapi sama saja masih ada yang jail dengan cara memberitahukannya.

Selain itu, Banyak ruang! Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi bingung untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

Saat itu Naruto memang sudah menemukan tempat yang sangat cocok untu bersembunyi sih, tapi ia sepertinya bersembunyi ditempat yang tidak pernah dilihat olehnya sebelumnya. Tempat apa itu?

BRUUUK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara hantaman atau sesuatu yang jatuh, entah yang mana.

'_Suara? Kaa-chan menemukan Naru ya?_' masih berbicara dalam hatinya, ia melihat pintu yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Ternyata bukan suara bantingan pintu dari sang ibu. Jadi, suara apa itu? Suara yang keluar dari mana tadi?

Ia melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi, semuanya masih sama seperti tadi, diisi dengan benda-benda kuno. Ayahnya Naruto itumemang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang bernuansa kuno. Itulah yang membuatnya jadi heran, padahal ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sesuatu yang sudah tua.

Ia melihat bawahnya, kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak didepannya. Padahal awalnya buku itu tidak ada didepannya, tapi sekarang kenapa ada? Jangan-jangan, buku itu jatuh tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto? Kalau memang iya, untungnya buku itu tidak menimpa Naruto tadi.

Kalau sampai itu kejadian, sudah remuk lah tubuh ini~

Tapi Naruto tidak kepikiran sampai kesana, ia malah jadi berseri-seri karena jadi ada sesuatu yang menarik.

'_Wah~ Ada buku yang jatuh? Naru buka ah~_' walaupun Naruto seseorang yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau kuno, tapi ia menyukai sesuatu hal yang berbau misterius. Itu membuatnya menjadi tertarik untuk melihat buku itu. Karena buku yang dilihatnya sekarang, benar-benar buku yang terlihat sangat misterius.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Ia melihat satu per satu nama yang terukir disana. Sampai matanya terhenti di satu nama,

"Hinata Hyuuga? Sepertinya Naru pernah mendengarnya, atau mungkin mengenalnya?"

BRAAAK!

Kali ini Naruto dikagetkan lagi oleh suara berisik dari arah pintu. Sekarang benar-benar suara yang berasal dobrakan pintu sang ibu, bukan sesuatu yang jatuh lagi.

"Naruto~! Disini kau rupanya~! Seenaknya saja kamu masuk ke ruangan ini ya?!" dilihatnya sang ibu yang mengamuk bagaikan monster yang marah. Kedua tangannya seperti ingin mencapit siapa saja yang ada didekatnya, rambut-rambut merahnya pada terbang-terbangan ke langit. Seakan-akan ada gravitasi yang menarik rambut itu ke atas, kanan, dan kiri.

"Huaaaa~" langsung saja Naruto melempar buku yang dilihatnya tadi. Melarikan diri dengan cara keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sang ibu menghela napas, meletakkan buku itu ke tempat semulanya. Keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan yang tadi dipijaki olehnya. Menguncinya dan disimpannya kunci itu didalam sakunya.

"Aku lengah, sebaiknya Naruto tidak melihat buku itu lagi sampai waktunya tiba."

**Irrashaimasse Memories**

"Melihat buku itu?" ia menghindarkan koran yang dibacanya tadi, koran itu sudah diletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Iya~" ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Dunia mimpi sudah seperti dunia manusia, tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja, jenis yang hidup disananya saja yang berbeda. Di dunia mimpi, tinggal sejenis manusia tapi bukan manusia biasa. Bisa dibilang, disana tempat tinggal para manusia mimpi.

Sedangkan di dunia manusia, hanya ditinggali oleh manusia biasa. Manusia mimpi berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan, karena manusia mimpi mempunyai sebuah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia mimpi.

Apa kemampuan khususnya? Bisa dikatakan, mereka bisa datang ke dunia mana pun yang mereka inginkan. Lalu, dunia apa saja yang dimaksud? Seperti dunia manusia, dunia lain, bahkan dunia visual dan virtual bisa mereka datangi. Sedangkan, manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukannya, kan? Terkecuali bagi manusia yang merasa dirinya adalah seorang _Indigo_.

"Aku lupa mengunci ruangan itu kembali setelah mencari benda kuno yang kamu minta." ibu dari Naruto Namikaze yang bernama Kushina ini saat ini sedang menyesali keteledoran yang telah dilakukannya.

Kalau dikatakan secara jujur, di dunia itu hanyalah Minato dan Kushina saja yang mengingat kejadian berjuta-juta tahun lamanya itu. Keduanya mengingat, keduanya saling bertemu, keduanya saling jujur, dan akhirnya kembalilah kedua pasangan ini bersatu. Dikehidupan yang pertama, mereka sudah bersama. Dikehidupan yang kedua pula, mereka hidup bersama. Tidak sengaja juga, anak mereka berdua merupakan anak dari kehidupan pertama mereka. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin sudah takdir.

Mereka, terlahir untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah jutaan tahun terlewatkan~

"Tidak apa, dilain waktu Naruto pasti akan mengingatnya juga. Mungkin dia akan mengingat kehidupan lalunya saat berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jadi untuk sementara ini, biarkan ruangan itu terkunci sampai umurnya tujuh belas tahun." mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah Kushina, Minato memberikan pendapat terbaiknya.

Kushina tersenyum, "Iya~" balasnya.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian terlewat setelah kejadian hari itu, Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang gagah, keren, selalu bersemangat, dan pemberani.

Ia sekarang berada di dunia manusia, entah apa yang telah dipikirkannya sehingga datang ke dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia asalnya.

"Ini yang namanya dunia manusia rupanya." dengan gagahnya, ia melihat sekitar dunia itu dari atas bukit.

Matahari baru saja terbit, terlihat sangat indah karena cahaya yang bersinar akan menutupi kegelapan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Kembali menunjukkan senyumannya yang menawan, "Aku suka ini," katanya.

Dari sana, terlihat jelas semua liku-liku kota yang disinggahinya itu. Konoha _City_, kota yang sangat indah. Walau disana merupakan kota yang bisa dibilang _modern_, tapi mereka masih menjaga keindahan alam yang ada disana. Masih banyak pepohonan rindang yang menghiasi kota kecil itu. Kota yang sejuk~

"Disini, pasti aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga, kalau dilihat segi wajah manis juga. Sifat yang seperti itu juga lumayan. Aku penasaran, apa alasannya sehingga Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi gadis itu." bergeming dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia melihat banyak orang yang mulai beraktivitas.

Lalu dilihatnya kalung yang melekat di lehernya itu. Memegang kristal kecilnya, dan diarahkannya sejajar dengan matanya.

"Berkat kalung ini, aku jadi mengingat semuanya. Asal mula bagaimana terbentuknya iblis mimpi, musnahnya _Dream Crystal_, dan iblis mimpi yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan pergi ke dunia manusia. Untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu." ia menglepaskan genggamannya dari kalung itu, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan yang ada disana.

"Itulah aku dikehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Kembali ke dunianya dulu sebentar, meminta sang ayah untuk memusnahkan benda itu. Alhasil, dunia itu sekarang menjadi lebih baik. Hmm~" masih saja Naruto berpikir, ingatannya jadi terasa banyak karena memiliki dua ingatan sekaligus.

"Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa sih gadis itu." pikirannya kembali beralih pada gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Sampai-sampai Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya." itulah alasan yang membuat ia ingin pergi ke dunia manusia. Ia penasaran, penasaran dengan gadis yang telah membuat ia dikehidupan yang sebelumnya jadi seperti itu.

_**Flashback~**_

_"Otanjoubi omedettou Naruto~! Tujuh belas tahun nih?" dengan kesenangan yang melimpah dan terpancar pada dirinya, Kushina menyenggol-nyenggol lengan anaknya yang kini sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun._

_Sudah bisa disebut remaja tua nih~ #plak._

_"Kaa-san, bisakah tenang?" sifatnya yang dulu kini pun berubah. Sifat kekanakkan Naruto sudah mulai berkurang saat ia mulai beranjak diusia empat belas tahun. Walau masih membekas sedikit sifat konyolnya itu._

_"Nah~ Usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, adakah sebuah ingatan yang muncul dalam otak dan pikiranmu?" Minato bertanya, ia melepas topi pesta yang dikenakannya._

_"Ha?" dengan wajah kebingungan, hanya itulah respon yang dapat diberikan oleh Naruto. Seperti tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh ayahnya itu._

_"Sebuah kejadian yang tiba-tiba mengalir dalam pikiranmu maksudnya." Kushina awalnya bingung, tapi ia mulai mengerti dan membantu suaminya itu._

_Naruto melihat heran ke arah kedua orang tuanya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua? Apa maksud mereka? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otaknya._

_"Tidak ada," merasa itulah jawaban yang pas, jadi ia jawab seperti itu saja. Tapi memang itulah jawaban yang tepat, kan? Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, ia berkata jujur._

_Mendapat jawaban yang seperti itu, Minato langsung melihat Kushina. Merasa diperhatikan, Kushina pun menoleh ke arah Minato._

_Tahu kenapa Minato melihatnya, Kushina langsung menggeleng dua arah sebagai jawabannya._

_"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan?" kembali Minato bertanya, tapi kali ini berbeda._

_Ia menanyakan sesuatu hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Seharusnya, itu ditanyakan sehari sebelum hari H-nya. Agar bisa menyiapkan sebuah kado yang diinginkan oleh seseorang yang berulang tahun itu. Tapi ini, malah menanyakan pada harinya._

_"Iya~! Kami akan memberikan apa yang kamu mau agar di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas ini kamu merasa bahagia." inilah bagian yang ditunggu oleh Kushina sejak tadi, sesi penanyaan hadiah._

_Ia ingin tahu, apa sih hadiah yang diinginkan oleh anaknya saat umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun?_

_Naruto meletakkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya pada sisi dagunya. Bagaikan Detective dari timur yang sedang berpikir tentang hipotesanya. Hmm~ Saat itu Naruto memikirkan apa yang diinginkan olehnya._

_Teringat sebuah ruangan yang selalu terkunci. Ia mau memasuki ruangan itu, tapi tidak bisa karena terkunci dengan ketatnya. Dibuka dengan cara apa pun tidak bisa, hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci yang disimpan oleh Kushina._

_"Ada satu ruangan yang mau kumasuki." tentu saja Minato dan Kushina tahu apa ruangan yang dimaksud Naruto._

_Makanya Kushina langsung mengeluarkan kuncinya, "Ini kuncinya, silakan masuk ke ruangan itu." dengan tersenyum, Kushina memberikan kunci yang merupakan asal mulanya Naruto tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah lama terkunci itu._

_"Hadiahnya sudah diberikan ya." cukup senang juga, karena Minato tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membelikan hadiah yang diminta oleh anaknya._

_Yang dimintanya hanyalah sesuatu yang simple, sudah ada dalam rumahnya._

_"Iya~" balas Naruto dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Ia langsung menuju ruangan yang ingin ditujunya, ruangan yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran._

_"Sudah waktunya ya?" Kushina melihat ke arah Minato, Minato pun membalasnya dengan senyuman._

_Sukses sudah kunci itu masuk ke dalam lubang kuncinya. Diputarnya kunci itu, dan terdengar suara pertanda bahwa pintu yang tadinya terkunci sekarang sudah tidak terkunci lagi._

_Pintu telah terbuka, dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya seisi ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir ia lihat._

_"Tidak ada yang berbeda," ia mencoba untuk mengelilingi ruangan yang berisi barang-barang kuno itu, ia melihat satu per satu barang kuno yang ada disana._

_"Haha~ Tou-san suka banget sama yang kuno-kuno. Aku saja tidak suka, kecuali kalung ini. Walau pun benda kuno, tapi aku menyukainya." setelah mengucapkan itu, kembali Naruto berkeliling._

_"Tongkat dan kipas?" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada kedua benda itu, dilihatnya lekat-lekat._

_"Kelihatannya mahal," katanya lagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa tongkat yang dilihatnya terbuat dari emas asli. Sedangkan kipasnya banyak dihiasi dengan mutiara-mutiara asli._

_Ia tidak peduli dengan benda mahal itu lagi, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ruangan itu cukup besar, seperti museum yang mengisikan benda-benda berharga._

_Dirinya dikagetkan setelah mencapai tengah ruangan._

_"Mahkota?" kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia melihat kedua mahkota yang telah terlindungi oleh sebuah kaca._

_"Seperti mahkota Raja dan Ratu saja," ia kembali melangkah setelah rasa penasarannya menghilang._

_Ia ingat, ia pernah melihat buku didalam ruangan itu. Ia mau melihatnya sekali lagi, tapi dimana ya? Naruto terus-terusan mencarinya._

_BRUUUK!_

_"Deja Vu," Naruto kembali melihat buku yang tiba-tiba jatuh didepannya. Untung saja ia tidak melangkahkan satu langkah, kalau tidak langsung saja buku itu mengenai kepalanya._

_"Ini dia buku yang kucari." Naruto mengangkat buku itu dan diletakkannya diatas meja yang ada di ruangan itu._

_Dibukanya satu persatu lembar per lembar, kembali ia melihat nama-nama yang terukir didalam bukunya._

_"Hinata Hyuuga?" lagi-lagi Naruto melihat nama itu, matanya tertuju pada nama Hinata Hyuuga-tidak dialihkan ke yang lainnya. Hinata Hyuuga~_

_"Dia~"_

_SIIING~_

_Tiba-tiba saja kalung yang dikenakan Naruto bersinar, membuat ia menyipitkan matanya akibat cahaya yang berasal dari kalung itu dan membuat matanya menjadi silau._

_'__**Permohonanmu terkabul**__'_

_**'Naruto-kun~'**_

_**'Daripada disebut iblis, Naruto-kun lebih cocok disebut malaikat'**_

_**'Neji-nii'**_

_**'Aku, aku benci Naruto-kun!'**_

_**'Aku memang tidak pantas disebut malaikat'**_

_**'Aku muak! Aku akan berhenti'**_

_**Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke dunianya sementara. Ia meminta Raja yang merupakan ayahnya untuk memusnahkan Dream Crystal.**_

_**Awalnya, sang ayah dan ibu tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi, setelah menjelaskan apa nanti dampak yang akan terjadi, Raja dan Ratu mau melakukannya.**_

_**'Hancurkan! Hilangkan Dream Crystal dari dunia ini!'**_

_**'Musnahkan semuanya! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa!'**_

_**Alhasil yang didapatkan, dunia mimpi jadi lebih berjaya dari yang sebelumnya~**_

_"Ingatan apa itu? Kenapa mengalir dalam begitu saja dalam benakku?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dalam pemikirannya._

_Kejadian itu, sangat tergambar dengan jelasnya._

_"Itu adalah kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya." tiba-tiba saja Minato dan Kushina muncul, menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Kami pernah bercerita, kan? Bahwa berjuta-juta tahun lamanya dunia mimpi tidak seperti ini, kamu bisa lihat dalam pikiranmu. Lalu, tentang orang yang telah merubahnya. Itulah kamu dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya." Kushina langsung saja menjelaskan semuanya tanpa pikir panjang._

_"Apa kamu mengerti?" Minato sekarang bertanya, percuma kalau sudah dijelaskan tapi tidak mengerti._

_"Aku mengerti sih, tapi.. kenapa dia melakukan itu? Berhenti dari pekerjaannya hanya demi seorang gadis?" Ia tidak mempercayainya, dikehidupannya yang sebelumnya, ia melalaikan sebuah pekerjaan hanya demi seorang gadis?_

_"Yah~ Kamu belum pernah merasakannya sih. Kalau kamu sudah merasakannya, kamu pasti akan mengerti kenapa Naruto Uzumaki melakukannya."_

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari dia! Akan kucari alasannya," dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, menyiap-nyiapkan persediaannya selama di dunia mimpi._

_"Sepertinya ada porsi ingatan yang hilang ya?" Kushina melihat kembali Minato, Minato juga sadar akan itu._

_"Yah~ Ini akan terlihat seru. Mungkin saja, akan muncul pasangan baru yang sama dengan kita. Sudah menjadi pasangan dikehidupan yang sebelumnya, menjadi pasangan pula di dunia sekarang."_

_"Iya~"_

_**End of Flashback~**_

"Haa~ Kehidupanmu ribet ya, Naruto." bukannya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia berbicara pada dirinya yang dulu.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis?" terus berjalan tanpa arah, ia bingung harus kemana sekarang.

"Apa alasannya?" selama perjalanannya ke dunia manusia, tetap saja ia memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan orang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan, membuatku menjadi penasaran saja." Naruto sekarang mulai berjalan mengitari kota, dibawanya ransel besar sebagai persediaan di kota itu nantinya.

"Tapi, apa gadis itu terlahir kembali juga? Kalau iya, apa dia akan seumuran denganku? Bisa saja kan dia sudah jadi tante-tante?! Oh_ Nooooo_~" Naruto bergaje sendiri di jalanan itu, sampai-sampai banyak orang yang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah orang gila.

Tapi itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Karena, inilah dirinya. Siapa yang berani merubah sifatnya itu?

Kembali Naruto berjalan, kota itu begitu asing. Ia tidak mengenali sama sekali kota yang dipijakinya sekarang. Kota yang ada dalam ingatannya, benar-benar sudah berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Sangat berbeda! Naruto jadi tidak mengetahui apa pun disana~

"Haa~ Jadi lelah sendiri," ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku yang ada dibelakangnya. Menutup matanya seketika~

"Tunggu dulu! Ini kan... taman itu?" mata Naruto membulat seketika. Dari bagian kota itu, yang tidak berubah hanyalah taman yang dipijakinya sekarang.

Taman yang mempertemukan Naruto Uzumaki dengan gadis yang benama Hinata Hyuuga~

"Wah~ Aku tidak menyangka." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia memutari taman itu. Posisi air mancur tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah.

"Taman ini tidak berubah rupanya," senyuman keluar dari wajahnya, entah kenapa Naruto saat ini jadi seperti Naruto yang sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kamu jadi sama seperti Naruto saja sih~" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, rambut yang tadinya rapi sekarang malah jadi berantakan walau tidak terlalu berantakkan.

"Ingat, kamu dengan Naruto yang itu berbeda!" ia berusaha menghilangkan ingatan kalau dirinya adalah Naruto yang itu.

Ia tidak mau menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto yang itu, karena ia mau menjadi dirinya sendiri. Walau pada kenyataannya Naruto yang sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan Naruto yang itu.

"Haa~" ia menghela napasnya, sekarang matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang sedang memberikan burung-burung merpati makan.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi rasanya... "Rambut _indigo_?" Naruto maju selangkah demi selangkah, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti mengenali rambut itu. Panjang, bewarna _indigo_, dan terlihat halus.

Setelah dekat, Naruto hanya bisa diam dibelakang gadis itu. Sampai-sampai~

"Nah~ Makan yang banyak ya." gadis itu langsung saja berdiri dengan kecepatan supernya.

Tanpa bisa menghindari, akhirnya dagu Naruto mengenai kepala gadis itu. Rasanya, mantap!

Naruto langsung kejungkang ke belakang, ia terjatuh dengan keadaan yang tidak enak dilihat. Untungnya tidak ada banyak orang disana, hanya dirinya dan gadis itu saja.

Gadis itu langsung menengok ke belakang secara perlahan, melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku didepannya. Apa yang dirasakan gadis itu? Kenapa setelah menghantup dagu Naruto ia tidak kesakitan?

"Ah~ _G-gomen,_" gadis itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ia langsung saja lari dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terjatuh tanpa menolongnya sama sekali.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Sesaat berhenti, dan kembali berlari entah apa tujuannya saat itu.

Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya, Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya itu. Ia kaget melihat paras gadis yang tadi lewat seketika. Gadis yang tadi itu,

"Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ Aku telah membuat _saquel_nya berchapter juga. Tapi entah ini akan tamat di chapter berapa, tapi kemungkinan pas lima atau mungkin tiga atau empat.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah ide _saquel_nya lumayan? Aku terinspirasi dari manga_** Niina's First Love Story**_ karya Koyomi Minamori-_sensei _tentang kehidupan yang kedua.

Jadi seperti inilah hasilnya~

Oh ya, disini Hinata masih muncul sedikit, dan itu diakhir pula. Tapi dichapter yang berikutnya Hinata akan muncul lebih banyak lagi.

Terima kasih atas_ review _kalian dichapter akhir dari_ fic __**Eternal Dream**_, dan inilah_ saquel_ yang telah aku kasih tahu sebelumnya.

_Arigatou_~ Bertemu lagi di chapter berakutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua telah_ update_! Balasan _review _kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini balasan bagi yang tidak _login_.

**JearlyTheNinja:** Ini sudah lanjut kok, selamat membaca~

**Guest:** Ini dia chapter berikutnya, selemat membaca~

**sinuza:** Iya, sama-sama. Iya, pastinya.

**IndoSedSarSupMieIchiraku:** _Arigatou~ Arigatou~_ Nggak telat kok, kan baru berjalan dua hari. Kebanyakan ketawa~ #plak

Iya~ _Arigatou_ ya.

Oke! Waktunya untuk membaca~

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" aku terpaku melihat gadis yang telah pergi itu, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Baru saja satu hari di dunia manusia, tapi sudah kutemukan dia!

Hinata Hyuuga~ Gadis berwajah manis, bermata _lavender_, berambut _indigo_ dengan panjang sepinggang. Tidak salah lagi,

"Hinata Hyuuga," kembali aku menyebut nama itu, dalam posisiku yang seperti ini, masih saja aku terpaku, lebih tepatnya terpana.

"Hei~! Malah diam saja sih!? Bukannya dikejar atau apa!? Sekarang sudah telat deh! Gimana bertemu dengannya lagi?" Aku mengomel pada diriku sendiri. Mau diapakan lagi? Aku ini benar-benar bodoh! Haaaa~!

"Tapi, dia manis ya?" Hehe~ Ternyata pemikiranku saat itu terlalu berlebihan. Untungnya dia bukan tante-tante beneran, dan baru kusadari sekarang, dia benar-benar manis.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, dia tadi menggunakan serangam SMA. Pasti umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

Aku kembali berjalan, mengitari taman itu. Pasti besok dia akan datang kembali dan memberi makanan ke para merpati itu lagi. Aku yakin itu, dan entah kenapa aku seyakin itu ya? Haha~

Kuistirahatkan diriku di bangku yang sebelumnya kududuki, merasa sedikit nyeri di daguku. Aku baru ingat, belum lama ini aku kena hantaman kepala gadis itu. Hei~ Apa dia tidak merasakan sakit seperti apa yang kurasakan? Terbuat dari apa ya kepalanya?

Haa~ Kembali aku menghela napas. Walaupun sudah terlewat berjuta-juta tahun lamanya, dia masih saja tetap baik hati.

Seakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir didalam tubuhku, aku kembali tersenyum saat mengingat kembali semua kebaikan yang dilakukannya.

"Ha?" lagi-lagi, aku bertingkah bagaikan Naruto Uzumaki saja. Hei~ Aku berbeda dengannya, aku bukanlah dia.

Kau Naruto yang ada disana atau didalam tubuhku. Aku tidak mengerti keberadaanmu sekarang dimana, tapi kebaikan gadis itu mengalir begitu saja didalam pikiranku.

Karena kebaikannya itu, entah kenapa malah muncul perasaan seperti ini. Orang yang telah membuatmu berhenti bekerja, aku memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini malah muncul saat aku bertemu dengannya? Kenapa? Bolehkah aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Pada gadis baik hati yang telah membuatmu berhenti bekerja dan meninggalkan duniamu?

Bolehkah aku menyukai gadis yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu, Naruto?

::

::

**Irrashaimasse Memories**

::

::

::

"Haa~" kembali Naruto menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia terus kepikiran dengan perasaannya yang mendadak berubah seperti itu.

Menyukai gadis yang telah membuat Naruto melakukan hal yang seperti itu~

Bisa dibilang, memang ada sebagian ingatan Naruto yang menghilang. Lebih tepatnya, ingatan kenapa sampai-sampai Naruto yang sebelumnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya demi seorang gadis?

Ada yang terpotong~ Apa alasannya? Itu yang mau diketahui oleh Naruto.

Tujuan awalnya hanyalah untuk mencari tahu alasannya, tapi karena perasaan yang mendadak itu tiba, ia jadi bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Haa~" masih saja ia menghela napasnya untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Masih berada di taman itu, masih juga duduk di bangku yang tadi. Ia tidak pergi kemana-mana sampai keadaan sudah sunyi dan gelap. Ia menatap ke atas, melihat bulan yang bulat dengan sempurnanya. Ditemani dengan berjuta-juta bintang yang menemaninya.

"Bulan purnama, ya?" Ia menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan cahaya bulan yang seperti mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia kembali membuka matanya, diingatannya muncul ingatan tentang rumah dimana gadis itu tinggal.

"Apa masih tinggal disana?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kembali memakai ransel yang dibiarkannya tergeletak disampingnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya," mulai berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Walaupun suasananya sudah berbeda, tapi arah jalanannya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Jalan dan terus menelusuri jalan, akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berjalan ia sampai juga ditempat tujuannya. Entah yang ada dalam ingatannya benar atau tidak, yang jelas posisi rumahnya ada disana.

"Kalau tidak salah, posisinya disini." ia menengokkan pandangannya ke sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana.

Dimiringkannya kepalanya, "Ini,".

KRUYUUUK~

"Lapar?" sadar akan perutnya yang berbunyi, ia mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Sepertinya para cacing-cacing yang ada didalam perutnya sudah meminta makanan.

Akhirnya waktunya makan tiba, ia duduk dipinggiran jalan dan melepaskan ransel itu dari gendongannya. Dibukanya resleting tas itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Wajah kegembiraan sudah terpancar disana, waktu-waktu mengisi perut akhirnya muncul juga.

Kebahagiaannya memudar seketika ketika melihat dalam tas yang tidak berisikan makanan. Sungguh apes! Dirinya lupa membawa makanan satu pun! Makanan ringan? Makanan berat? Tidak ada yang dibawanya sama sekali!

"Arrrgh~! Sial! Makan apa aku malam ini?!" Ia berteriak, tapi tidak sampai membangunkan para tetangga yang sudah tidur. Ia hanya berteriak pelan saja, dirinya masih tahu diri gitu.

"Haa~" entah itu helaan napas yang ke berapa, yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya berdiam diri dalam kesendirian di kegelapan malam yang mencekat.

Menunggu keberuntungan datang padanya~

"Aku pergi~" baru saja dia akan berangkat ke sekolahnya, tapi kepergiannya malah ditahan oleh sesuatu.

"Selamat ja.. He? Tunggu," ia berhenti dari langkahan kakinya, menengokkan kepalanya ke hadapan sang ayah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Lihat bawahmu," mengikuti suruhan dari sang ayah, ia pun langsung melihat ke arah bawah.

Langsung saja dihindarkan posisi kakinya dari pijakan yang sebelumnya, "Pantasan saja seperti ada sesuatu yang empuk dalam pijakanku." katanya dan langsung berjongkok untuk memastikan bagaimana kondisi orang yang belum lama ini diinjaknya.

Tergeletak tidak berdaya ditengah jalan tepat di depan rumah orang, apa itu sebenarnya?

"Ayah~ Ini, mayat apa bukan?" ia menoel-noel tubuh yang tergeletak itu, sedikit ngeri juga karena takut kalau itu benaran mayat. Tapi ia mau memastikan dahulu keadaan orang yang tergeletak itu.

"Dia masih bernapas," bingung apa yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka, mereka hanya bisa diam mengamati orang yang tergeletak itu.

"Lapar~" bagaikan angin yang lewat memberikan kedinginan diotak mereka berdua. Ternyata yang dibutuhkan orang itu makanan!

Langsung saja sang ayah dibantu dengan anaknya menopang tubuh yang lemas itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka berdua.

Diletakkan pemuda itu diatas sofa panjang, anak yang bernama Hinata ini langsung mengambil makanan yang ada didalam dapur. Sedangkan ayahnya yang bernama Hiashi(masih sama dengan yang dulu) ini hanya mengamati pemuda yang terkulai lemas itu dengan raut prihatin.

"Aku bawa makanan~" diletakkannya makanan itu diatas meja yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Banyak sekali," kata Hiashi saat melihat anaknya membawa makanan yang begitu banyak. Ditambah dengan segelas besar air putih untuk menetlarisir diakhirnya.

"Dia bilang kan lapar, mungkin sudah berhari-hari dia tidak makan. Sampai pingsan seperti itu, makanya aku kasih makanan yang banyak agar rasa lapar yang ditahannya selama berhari-hari akan langsung menghilang." Hiashi mengangguk-angguk akan perkataan itu, anaknya memang baik. Tidak salah ia mendidiknya seperti itu.

Walau makanan itu dibeli pakai uangnya, tapi anaknya dapat berpikir seperti itu rupanya. Tidak apalah, itu yang dipikirkan Hiashi dalam hatinya.

Setelah lima menit tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda yang pingsan itu, akhirnya di menit yang ke sepuluh ada pergerakkan juga dari pemuda itu. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak seperti anjing yang mengendus sesuatu.

"Makanan." setelah mengucapkan itu, langsung saja matanya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok matanya yang berwarna biru itu. Entah biru apa, biru laut ataukah biru langit. Hinata menyukai warna itu, jadinya Hinata langsung bersemu saat melihat warna matanya yang cerah itu.

Pemuda itu langsung merubah posisi tidurannya jadi duduk, menepuk tangannya dan bilang "Selamat makan,". Langsung saja makanan itu dilahapnya, ia tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada yang sedang mengamatinya.

Tidak disia-siakan semuanya, langsung saja dihambar sampai yang terakhir. Ia bertahak, dan meminum minuman yang ada disebelah piring kosong.

Mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang sudah kenyang, "Kenyang~" serunya.

"Beruntung sekali diriku," ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, santai sejenak.

Sampai Hiashi berdehem untuk menyadarkan kalau Naruto ada dimana sekarang.

"Kamu," dibelokkan kepalanya secara perlahan, begitu kagetnya ia karena ada wajah tersenyum tapi tersimpan arti horor didalamnya.

"Siapa ya?" Hiashi bertanya,

Mencoba bersikap sewajarnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan senyuman. "Aku Naruto Namikaze! Salam kenal~".

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku." ia membungkukkan badannya, memberikan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Menolong orang yang kesusahan adalah suatu kewajiban" Naruto melihat orang yang berdiri di sebelah tembok.

Ia baru ingat sekarang, wajah orang tua itu adalah wajah ayahnya Hinata dizaman itu! Apa lagi anaknya juga sama. Hinata dan Hiashi terlahir kembali untuk tinggal bersama lagi.

"Hinata Hyuuga," tanpa sengaja Naruto menyebut nama itu. Orang yang mendengarnya pun kaget, kenapa Naruto mengetahui nama gadis itu?

"Kau mengenalku? Siapa kamu?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, rupanya Hinata tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Padahal baru bertatap muka sebentar kemarin, tapi sudah dilupakan begitu saja olehnya.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, aku memang mengenalmu, tapi dikehidupanmu dan aku yang sebelumnya. Kalau sekarang, mungkin kita baru akan kenal sekarang." tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Naruto, bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi lebih tepatnya itu tidak percaya sama apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"_Ano..._ Begini loh Naruto_-san_, aku tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kamu ucapkan." Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduk, tidak enak rasanya kalau berbicara sambil berdiri.

'_Sifatnya lumayan berbeda dengan yang itu_' masih enak pada batinnya sendiri, ia menunggu Hinata duduk dulu baru ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

Setelah Hinata duduk, langsung saja Naruto kembali bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli sih kamu percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku hanya mencari sebuah alasan" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud dari Naruto.

Lalu, alasan apa yang dimaksudnya? Kalau mencari sebuah alasan, kenapa harus ke Hinata? Kenapa bukan ke orang lain? Memangnya, ada hubungannya Hinata dengan alasan itu?

"Maaf kalau aku memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua, aku hanya mau tanya. Anak seperti kamu ini, harusnya masih masa-masanya sekolah, kan? Kenapa malah melakukan perjalanan jauh seperti itu?" ini dia, pertanyaan Hiashi yang akan mulai menghiasi(?) ruangan itu.

"Oh~ Aku sudah lulus sih di duniaku." Hiashi mengangguk, "Umurmu memangnya berapa?" kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Tujuh belas tahun" jawab Naruto, Hiashi kembali mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dengan usia Hinata. Lulus umur berapa memangnya?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontarkan.

"Lima belas tahun" Hinata kaget mendengar itu, dirinya saja yang umurnya enam belas tahun masih di bangku kelas dua. Kalau umur lima belas, ia masih di kelas satu.

Sedangkan, Naruto diumurnya yang lima belas tahun itu sudah lulus. Sekarang umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun, dan diperbolehkan melakukan perjalanan.

"Anak pintar rupanya, tidak ada niat untuk kuliah?" lanjut Hiashi bertanya, sekarang ia menopang dagunya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu didalam pikirannya.

"Ada niat sih, tapi aku belum punya mata uang dunia ini. Kemungkinan, aku akan kerja sambilan dan mencari apartemen. Setelah itu, barulah kukumpulkan uang untuk kuliah." entah sejak kapan pemikiran untuk hidup di dunia manusia itu muncul.

Tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk sementara. Sampai keinginan untuk mengetahui alasannya terwujud, ia akan berusaha.

Apalagi dirinya sudah tahu kalau rumah Hinata ada disana, ia akan berusaha membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian kehidupan yang sebelumnya juga. Agar, ia akan lebih mudah mengetahui alasan Naruto Uzumaki melakukan itu.

'_Benar-benar, kebohongan yang begitu hebat. Tapi, boleh lah kulakukan hal seperti itu_'

Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya, dan pergi keluar rumah. "Aku mau pergi dulu ya, jaga rumah." setelah itu, ditutupnya pintu itu dan entah akan pergi kemana.

Mengamati kehilangannya, Naruto kembali melihat sosok gadis itu. "Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak sekolah? Sudah pakai seragam, kan? Kapan berangkat sekolahnya? Apa masuk siang?" Hinata langsung sadar saat mendapatkan pertanyaan yang beruntun itu.

Niatnya kan mau ke sekolah! Tapi, gara-gara ada Naruto ia jadi melupakannya. "Aku lupa~! Bagaimana ini? Sudah lewat satu jam," dalam keadaan yang bingung, Hinata memegang kepalanya sambil berputar-putar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Bilang saja besok, alasannya kamu sakit." sungguh alasan yang sangat hebat Naruto! Itu bisa digunakan untuk menjadi sebuah alasannya. Karena itu, Hinata jadi tenang kembali dan duduk di bangku kembali.

"Oh ya, perkenalan ulang. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal." memperkenalkan diri, walaupun Naruto sudah tahu itu.

"Naruto Namikaze, senang berkenalan." balasnya, dan mereka pun saling bersalaman.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu," kembali Hinata berdiri, sekarang ia akan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menukar pakaian. Kalau pakai seragam kan di sekolah, kalau di rumah mah pakai baju bebas saja.

Naruto pun keliling ruangan itu untuk melihat foto-foto yang ada disana. "Rumah ini, hanya ditinggali mereka berdua ya? Sepertinya, orang yang bernama Neji dan Hanabi tidak terlahir kembali untuk bersama dengan mereka. Tapi, sang ibunya. Apa ibunya juga sudah meninggal? Sama seperti Hinata yang itu ya?" tersiar wajah sedih disana, ia jadi memikirkan gimana kalau nasib Hinata terjadi pada dirinya ya?

Setehal puas mengitari ruangan itu, akhirnya ia pun duduk kembali. Menunggu sampai Hinata kembali dan melakukan sesuatu agar tidak merasa bosan nantinya.

"_Ano.._"

"Ya?" Naruto menengok, ia melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Daripada bosan di rumah, Naruto-_san _mengitari kota ini saja." Hinata mencoba memberikan saran, ia juga kepikiran kalau berada di rumah terus pasti akan terasa bosan. Apalagi dirinya termaksud tipe orang yang tidak pandai mencari sebuah topik, di rumah itu akan terasa seperti kuburan walau ada dua orang didalamnya.

"Tidak usah panggil seperti itu, anggap saja kita sudah dekat." begitu ya? Ternyata Naruto itu orang yang bisa akan cepat akrab dengan seseorang kalau orang itu menganggap bahwa mereka sudah dekat juga.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ah, iya. Baiklah Naruto-_kun._" balasnya setelah itu.

"Oke! Aku mau saja sih mengitari kota ini, tapi aku belum terlalu tahu jalan di kota ini." sebenarnya sih ia sudah sangat mengenal kota itu, tapi karena poros berbeda yang membuatnya jadi tidak mengenal kota itu sama sekali.

"Kalau gitu, aku temani ya?" hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata, sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ia harus bisa jadi tuan rumah yang baik, kan? Tuan rumah yang baik tidak akan membuat tamunya mati kebosanan.

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku pinjam kamar mandi? Dari kemarin belum mandi, badan jadi terasa lengket" permintaan Naruto diterima oleh Hinata, karena dirinya juga tidak suka kalau jalan dengan orang yang belum mandi. Lagi pula, dirinya juga termaksud tipe yang tidak suka tidak mandi walau hanya sehari saja.

"Boleh~ Kamar mandinya ada disana" Hinata menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur, Naruto melihatnya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Arigatou~_" Naruto pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Dari luar, terdengar suara cipratan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi diam saja, bingung harus ngapain selagi menunggu Naruto mandi.

"Anu Hinata-_chan_~" Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Boleh pinjam handuk? Aku lupa bawa handuk nih" Naruto berteriak meminta sesuatu dari kamar mandi, Hinata pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto.

"Handuk? Tunggu sebentar!" ia langsung menuju lemari penyimpanan handuk, diambilnya salah satu handuk dari sana. Lalu berjalan ke depan kamar mandi untuk menyerahkan handuk itu. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi,

"Ini handuknya~" katanya.

Naruto membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan tangannya. Tangan yang terjulur keluar itu sedikit basah, mungkin belum dikeringkan. Bagaimana mau dikeringkan? Alat untuk mengeringkannya kan tidak ada. Kalau dikeringkan pakai baju kotor, ya kotor lagi tangan itu.

Naruto mengambil handuk yang ada di tangan Hinata dan menutup pintunya kembali. "Makasih ya," ucapnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan pengakhiran dari mandinya itu.

Hinata kembali duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu sampai Naruto keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan kamar mandi" mendengar suara itu, Hinata langsung menengokkan kepalanya menuju luar ruang tamu. Melihat Naruto yang sudah segar kembali.

"Bagaimana? Aku jadi terlihat keren lagi, kan?" tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Masalah mengelilingi kota, masih ada niat?" ternyata Naruto masih mengingat itu. Ya iyalah! Baru beberapa menit terlewati, pasti dirinya masih ingat.

"Masih," balas Hinata, tidak mungkin ia mengurungkan niat yang sudah dijanjikannya pada Naruto. Janji itu harus ditepati, tapi bisa dibilang itu bukan janji. Hanya sebuah ajakan agar rasa bosan tidak muncul.

"Ayo jalan," mereka pun keluar rumah, dan mengunci rumah agar nanti tidak ada maling yang masuk.

"Mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya, Naruto pun berpikir.

"Taman," jawab Naruto, ia jadi mau ke taman itu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah," Hinata juga setuju dengan itu, sekalian dirinya akan memberi makanan buat para merpati lagi.

"Kamu mau memberi makanan ke burung merpati itu lagi, kan?" seakan membaca pikiran Hinata, Naruto tahu apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya, masa keinginannya bisa diketahui semudah itu tanpa memberitahukannya sama sekali? Jangan-jangan, Naruto orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Aku pernah melihatmu, kamu lupa sama aku?" sambil terus jalan, sambil terus bicara. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya! Daguku yang terbentur kepalamu kemarin." Hinata langsung terhenti saat itu, kepalanya langsung diisi dengan rasa bersalah yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Tidak usah kepikiran, itu bukan masalah yang besar kok." Hinata jadi sedikit tenang saat mendengar itu, ia pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

"Oh ya, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu menemuiku untuk mencari sebuah alasan, apa maksudnya? Alasan apa? Bertemu denganmu saja aku belum pernah." itu yang masih dipikirkan oleh Hinata, ia mau diceritakan lebih_ detail_ lagi agar dirinya mengerti.

Ia tidak mau seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengeri apa-apa.

"Begini loh, aku tidak tahu kamu akan percaya atau tidak. Saat ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku masuk ke ruangan dimana sudah lama sekali tidak kumasuki. Saat itu, aku mencari sebuah buku tua yang ingin kulihat kembali.

Entah apa yang terjadi, saat aku melihat nama "Hinata Hyuuga" di buku itu langsung saja kalungku bersinar. Semua memori kehidupanku yang sebelumnya telah muncul. Tapi, ada satu alasan yang membuatku datang ke dunia manusia." Naruto memulai bercerita dengan panjangnya, dan dihentikan sementara untuk mengambil napas.

"Datang ke dunia manusia? Memangnya Naruto-_kun_ bukan manusia?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku dari dunia mimpi, dan aku ini bukan manusia biasa, melainkan manusia mimpi." Sungguh ini membuat Hinata bingung, ia memang tahu kalau didunia ini banyak sekali makhluk yang berbeda dengannya.

Tapi, adakah manusia mimpi?

"Apa bedanya?"

"Yah~ Manusia mimpi bisa pergi ke dunia mana saja yang diinginkannya." Hinata mengangguk,

"Lalu, kenapa mencari alasannya ke aku?" kembali Hinata bertanya.

"Karena, kamu berhubungan dengan aku di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Alasannya, pasti terdapat pada dirimu." Hinata mulai pusing, berhubungan apa yang dimaksud olehnya? Memangnya, alasan apa yang ada padanya?

"Kamu, orang yang telah membuat aku dikehidupanku yang sebelumnya pergi meninggalkan duniaku dan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku mau tahu apa alasannya, akan kucari sampai dapat." Bagaikan tersambar petir, saat ia melihat Naruto, bagaikan monster yang mau mengetahui segalanya.

Apa lagi, dirinya yang telah membuat Naruto berhenti bekerja dan meninggalkan dunianya. Ia masih belum mengerti, tapi ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu kejadian aneh yang akan mulai memasuki dunianya yang tenang itu.

"Jadi," memotong kata-katanya sendiri, Hinata mendapatkan pemotongan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya juga, agar aku mengetahui apa alasannya. Hinata-_chan_, bersiap-siap saja ya." Hinata kaku ditempat, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berani mengancamnya seperti tadi.

Sekarang, kehidupannya benar-benar akan berubah ya?

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak." Naruto kembali berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka di taman itu.

Ia juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya menganggap bahwa Naruto yang itu adalah dirinya yang sekarang? Mungkin sejak rasa itu muncul ya?

"Merpatinya sudah pada nunggu rupanya," Naruto berjalan mendekati para merpati, merpati pun mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka tahu akan diberi makan, makanya mendekat ke aku ya. Padahal kan yang akan memberikan makanannya Hinata-_chan._" Hinata termengun, ia tahu kalau para merpati itu akan langsung kabur jika ada orang yang tidak dikenal datang mendekati mereka.

Tapi, kenapa merpati itu mendekati Naruto?

'_Naruto-kun orang baik bukan?_' dari sana, Hinata mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

Ia juga terkagum-kagum saat melihat sosok Naruto yang ditimpa cahaya matahari. Bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi, bersinar dengan indahnya.

Ia memang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto tadi, walau ada rasa kurang percaya. Tapi, ia jadi sedikit tertarik. Ia mau tahu seperti apa dirinya dikehidupan yang sebelumnya. Seperti apa sih dirinya? Mungkin ia akan tanyakan nanti.

Entah nanti yang dibilang Naruto benar atau tidak, tapi ia akan mulai mencoba untuk percaya pada Naruto.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah, lalu disebarkannya disekitar sana. Merpati yang tadinya bersinggah di tubuh Naruto pun langsung berpindah tempat ke tempat dimana makanan itu disebarkan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Kamu tahu? Bangku yang ada disana." Hinata melihat bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Itu adalah bangku dimana kita sering duduki, bangkunya memang sudah berubah, tapi letaknya disana." Hinata termengun, ia memang tidak mengetahui apa pun.

Tapi sepertinya, ia punya kenangan yang indah dengan Naruto dikehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Ia jadi mau mengingat kejadian itu~

"Di taman ini, kita bertemu untuk yang pertama kali. Sama seperti kehidupan yang sebelumnya, ditaman ini kita juga bertemu. Tapi, saat itu kita bertemunya di malam hari. Itu juga cuma tatap wajah sesaat. Mengingatnya, membuat aku ingin tertawa. Haha~" Hinata diam mendengar cerita Naruto, tidak ada memori satu pun yang muncul diingatannya.

Walaupun sudah diceritakan oleh Naruto, ia tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali. Dia ini hanya manusia biasa, kan? Ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

'_Naruto-kun tidak berbohong, kan?_'

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu," Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto. Baru saja ia terlarut ke dalam kesedihan karena tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Adakah sebuah tanda di punggungmu?" Hinata kaget, apa sebegitu jauhnya Naruto mengenalnya? Sampai-sampai Naruto tahu bahwa ada sebuah tanda di punggungnya itu.

"Ada tanda lahir disana," jawab Hinata jujur, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seberapa jauh Naruto mengenal dirinya?

Apa cerita tentang kehidupan yang sebelumnya itu beneran sebuah kebenaran? Bukan kebohongan?

KRIIIING~

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, Hinata pun mengangkatnya. "Halo~"

"_Hinata, apakah Naruto bersama denganmu?_"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"_Ayah mau bicara dengannya, pulang sekarang ya._"

"Baiklah~"

Sambungan langsung terputus, Hinata menatap datar layar ponselnya. "Ayo pulang sekarang, sepertinya ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan oleh ayah." langsung bilang, Hinata langsung menyebarkan semua makanannya, dan jalan menuju rumah.

Diperjalanan mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa, hanya diam saja. Keduanya sama-sama bingung mau bicara apa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hiashi menyuruh Hinata ke kamar karena ia hanya mau bicara empat mata saja dengan Naruto.

Hinata pun keluar, tapi ia tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Karena ia penasaran, apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ayahnya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto," Hiashi memulainya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku kuliahkan kamu di Universitas di sebelah sekolah anakku?" langsung saja pada intinya, karena ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang memperlama keadaan.

"Ha? Tidak perlu, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau kuliah dengan hasil uang orang lain." balas Naruto menolak, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai tanda penonolakkan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sih~" sambil mengeluarkan kertas pendaftarannya, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kertas itu didepan mata Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto langsung kaget, setelah ini, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia menolaknya.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikan uangnya nanti?" Ia kepikiran soal itu, bekerja saja belum, nanti mengembalikan uangnya bagaimana? Apalagi uang untuk kuliah itu kan lumayan.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan, ibaratkan saja itu gaji yang kuberikan padamu." Naruto tidak mengerti, ia dikasih gaji oleh Hiashi? Memangnya ia sudah bekerja padanya?

"Gaji?"

"Ya, mau kan jadi _bodyguard_ anakku?" dari sana, Hinata langsung kaget. Ia berharap, Naruto menolaknya.

"_Bodyguard_?"

"Di dunia ini banyak orang jahat. Jadi, maukah kamu melindungi anakku?" Naruto mengangguk, ia menyetujuinya.

'_Boleh lah, dengan begitu aku bisa jadi sering bertemu dengannya._'

"Boleh saja," diakhiri dengan keduanya yang saling berjabatan tangan.

"Masalah tempat tinggal, di rumah ini masih ada dua kamar kosong. Didepan kamarku, dan disebelah kamar anakku. Terserah pilih yang mana, kamu boleh memakainya." bertambah senang pula dirinya karena tidak perlu menyewa apartemen lagi.

'_Huaaa~ Otou-san, Okaa-san, Beruntung sekali aku._'

Diluar, Hinata masih syok karena mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Naruto. Masa, dirinya ada _bodyguard_? Ia kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

'_Apa? Masa... Dia jadi bodyguard ku?_'

::

::

_**To Be Continue~**_

Chapter dua selesai~ Maaf kalau sedikit melenceng dengan _summary_-nya ya.

**Thanks To:**

**- Black market**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- JearlyTheNinja**

**- baladewa . loveless**

**- Guest**

**- huddexxx69**

**- naruhina . naruhina . 35**

**- sinuza**

**- Bunshin Anugrah ET**

**- IndoSedSarSupMieIchiraku**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Restyviolet**

Bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga telah _update_, selamat membaca ya _readers_ sekalian.

Balasan _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi yang tidak_ login_.

**Guest:** Iya, _arigatou_~ Ini sudah lanjut.

**sinuza: **Iya~ Biar tidak penasaran, silakan membaca chapter yang ini.

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Aku berlari menuju kamarku, membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya dengan cara membantingnya. Entah suara bantinganan itu terdengar atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Kujatuhkan diriku ke ranjang, dan memeluk bantal yang ada dihadapanku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar belum lama ini, masa Naruto-_kun_ jadi_ bodyguard_-ku? Mana mungkin, kan?

Aku tahu pasti ada rasa kekhawatiran yang ayah rasakan, tapi tidak usah berlebihan gitu juga kali. Aku kan sudah besar, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga kalau kemana-mana. Lagi pula aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bukanlah anak yang lemah.

Kubenarkan posisi tiduranku, lalu memakai selimut agar suhu tubuhku tetap hangat. Malam ini memang cukup dingin, karena sebentar lagi akan menginjak bulan Desember. Aku menutup mataku agar merasa lebih tenang, menetlarisir semua kejadian hari ini yang sudah membuatku jadi stress.

Kehidupan aku dan dirinya yang sebelumnya, kehidupan aku dan dirinya yang sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa lagi kehidupan yang sebelumnya, aku benar-benar sangat tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengingat apa pun, tapi ada satu manusia yang mengingatnya. Itu juga bukan manusia biasa, melainkan manusia mimpi.

Manusia mimpi, aku tidak tahu jenis manusia apa itu. Dunia mimpi, dunia lain seperti apa itu? Sebuah kalung, kalung yang membuat dirinya mengingat kehidupan dia yang sebelumnya. Buku tua yang ada nama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang tertulis di dalamnya. Memangnya aku memiliki salah apa sehingga namaku tertulis di buku itu?

Tok tok tok~

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di kamarku. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu ya? Pasti salah satu dari mereka berdua. Apa pembicaraan mereka telah selesai? Atau salah satu dari mereka khawatir karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu? Makanya salah satu dari mereka akan memastikan keadaanku? Apa dikiranya ada sesuatu yang jatuh? Atau yang lainnya?

"Ini aku," dari suaranya saja sudah ketahuan, itu Naruto-_kun_. Ada perlu apa dia kemari ya? Apa mau membicarakan soal pekerjaan yang baru saja diberikan oleh ayah? Entah kenapa, aku tidak menyukainya.

"Aku masuk ya," belum sempat aku memberikan jawaban, ada suara pintu berdecit. Dia pasti sudah membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hee~ Sudah tidur ya?" hei~ Aku belum tidur tahu. Hanya saja Naruto_-kun_ yang masuk terlalu cepat, sehingga aku belum sempat merubah posisi tidurku.

Aku masih dalam keadaan menutup mataku, tiduran di atas ranjang, dan memakai selimut. Tidak bagus kan kalau dia sudah melihatku yang tidur tapi tiba-tiba aku membuka mataku dan menunjukkan bahwa aku sebenarnya masih bangun.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan, tapi nanti saja lah." Aku tidak tahu pergerakkan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, karena aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi apa yang mau dibicarakan olehnya ya? Apa wajahku saat tidur aneh?

"Manis juga ya, sama seperti yang dulu." Apa? Apa katanya? Aku, manis? Manis seperti yang dulu? Apa wajahku terlalu mirip dengan aku dikehidupanku yang sebelumnya?

"Melindungi gadis manis seperti Hinata-_chan_, pasti akan menambah warna hidupku. Selamat tidur," entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Sosok Naruto-_kun_ sudah tidak ada di kamar.

Kuubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kupastikan, wajahku memerah saat itu juga. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang bilang kalau aku ini manis. Kupegang wajahku dengan kedua tangan, rasanya wajahku memanas.

Kalau melindungiku, akan menambah warna dihidupnya? Sama saja kalau aku disampingnya, akan menambah warna dikehidupannya, kan? Aku jadi malu sendiri~

Teringat kembali dengan suaranya, "Suaranya lembut." baru kusadari, aku suka dengan suaranya. Begitu lembut dan keren. Walaupun di dunia ini banyak yang memiliki suara keren, tapi tidak selembut suara Naruto-_kun_. Sosoknya saja sudah keren, suaranya juga mengena di hati. Entah kenapa,

"Aku menyukainya."

::

::

**Irrashaimasse Memories**

::

::

::

"Selamat pagi," Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Hinata yang barusan saja melewatinya.

Sepertinya belum lama ini Hinata baru bangun tidur, bisa dilihat dari dirinya yang masih mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan sesekali menguap dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit.

"Selamat pagi," balas Hinata, ia melihat Naruto yang sudah segar. Matanya bersinar bagaikan mentari, bajunya rapi, dan badannya sudah tercium wangi yang enak. Sepertinya Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi ke Universitas barunya, Naruto terlihat sangat senang disana.

"Sebaiknya Hinata-_chan_ mandi dulu, lalu sarapan dan siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah," dituntunnya Hinata menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh disana. Diberinya handuk yang ada di rak pada Hinata dan menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah Hinata sudah masuk seutuhnya.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Naruto lebih mirip pengasuh daripada _bodyguard_. Apakah Naruto salah mengartikan kata _bodyguard_?

Naruto tersenyum sesaat, dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berikutnya. Saat dirinya sedang asyik memotong-motong sayuran, ia malah melihat Hinata yang entah apa alasannya malah keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

Masih menggunakan piyama, walau wajahnya sudah lebih segaran dari pada yang tadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa keluar lagi?" tanya Naruto dan masih tetap melanjutkan acara potong memotongnya.

Berhenti sesaat, "Aku belum mengambil seragam," jawab Hinata membalas pertanyaan Naruto, dan ia pun mulai beranjak kembali.

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang ambilkan," dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto langsung saja lari dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Lari Naruto begitu kencang, sampai-sampai menghasilkan angin yang membuat rambut Hinata berterbangan.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah sampai di kamar Hinata. Apa tidak masalah ya seorang pria masuk ke kamar wanita? Tapi Naruto orang yang dapat dipercaya, sudahlah.

"Lebih mirip pengasuh daripada _bodyguard,_" kata Hinata dan diam di tempat selagi menunggu Naruto datang kembali sambil membawa seragamnya.

"Ini dia~" seruan Naruto terdengar sampai bawah, suara langkahan tangga pun terdengar dengan jelas.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya, dan seragam itu langsung diberikan pada Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto kembali menuntun Hinata menuju kamar mandi, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata mandi, dan Naruto kembali melakukan kegiatan memasaknya. Entah masakan yang dibuatnya enak atau tidak, yang penting bisa buat kenyang.

Tapi apa Naruto lupa tujuan awalnya datang ke dunia manusia?

"Aku tahu aku memiliki tujuan datang ke dunia manusia, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa melakukannya." Ia memasukkan sayuran yang sudah dipotongnya itu ke dalam panci besar, ia akan memasak sup sayur-sayuran.

"Aku akan mencoba bersabar, walaupun aku sangat penasaran. Apa alasannya?" kemudian ia mengambil bumbu-bumbu yang ada di rak tempat dimana bumbu-bumbu tersimpan. Dimasukkan bumbu-bumbu itu sesuai takaran yang sudah pasti pas dimata Naruto.

"Secara perlahan tapi pasti, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya. Hinata-_chan_, coba kalau kamu cepat mengingat kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya." kegiatan yang berikutnya adalah menyiapkan piring-piring diatas meja. Tidak lupa meletakkan sendok dan garpu disebelah piring.

"Pasti dengan cepat juga aku akan mengetahui alasannya." selesai sudah ia membereskan atas meja, lalu ia kembali lagi pada masakkannya.

"Sepertinya sudah matang," ia mengambil sebuah centongan yang lumayan besar, lalu mengambil sedikit kuahnya. Ia akan mencicipi rasanya, "Enak juga," katanya setelah mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia menyajikan masakannya di atas meja. Saat itu juga lah Hinata sudah selesai mandi. Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata dan menarik Hinata agar menuju meja makan.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Naruto dengan semangat, ia mengelurkan sedikit kursi dan menyuruh Hinata duduk. Seperti anak muda yang menuntun nenek-nenek untuk duduk.

"Ayah mana?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, matanya tidak menangkap sosok sang ayah dari tadi. Makanya ia menanyakannya pada Naruto, orang yang sudah bangun lebih awal dari pada dirinya.

"Oh, ayah sudah pergi dinas tadi pagi." kaget pertama di hari itu telah tiba. Ayahnya pergi dinas? Sejak kapan ayahnya dapat tugas untuk dinas?

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya, ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahukan itu padanya kemarin. Padahal kalau ada sesuatu, pasti ayahnya akan memberitahukannya sebelumnya.

"Ayah dapat telepon tadi pagi, makanya ia langsung bergegas secepat tenaga." Naruto menjelaskannya pada Hinata, Hinata dapat mengerti itu. Tapi ia menghela napasnya karena kecewa.

Setelah itu Naruto mengambilkan satu porsi nasi dan meletakkannya di atas piring Hinata. "Kamu tahu Naruto-_kun_? Nasinya kebanyakan," kebanyakkan? Baiklah~ Naruto langsung mengambil kembali piring itu dan diambilnya sedikit nasi Hinata, ditaruhnya nasi itu di atas piringnya.

"Oh ya, ayah bilang rumah ini dan kamu dititipkan padaku. Jadi Hinata-_chan _tenang saja," kalau soal menjaga rumah, pastinya Naruto bisa dipercaya. Tapi kalau soal menjaga Hinata, apa Naruto bisa dipercaya?

"Naruto-_kun_ orangnya baik, kan?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto tersedak, ia langsung minum air yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kamu kira aku orang jahat ya?" raut kecewa muncul di wajahnya, ia kecewa karena Hinata masih belum percaya padanya.

"Bukan begitu... tapi," Naruto tersenyum seketika, "Kamu takut kuapa-apakan ya? Tenang saja, aku bukan lelaki yang seperti itu kok." setelah beberapa detik Naruto bertanya kalau Hinata mengira Naruto orang jahat, otak Naruto bergerak saat itu.

Ia jadi tahu apa maksud Hinata, tapi karena itu Hinata jadi dapat menghela napasnya dengan lega.

"Tapi kalau Hinata-_chan _melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku jadi.. ya, kamu tahu apa yang kumaksud. Sudah pasti aku akan langsung menyerangmu," JDUAK! Satu hantaman gepalan tangan yang begitu empuk sukses mengenai kepala Naruto.

"_Ittai~_" seru Naruto memegang kepalanya yang habis dihantam oleh Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan mengembungkan mulutnya.

Naruto tersenyum sesaaat, "Aku hanya bercanda," katanya dan langsung duduk lagi di kursinya. Tapi untuk yang rasa sakit itu, tentu bukan candaan belaka. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa nyut-nyutan sampai sekarang.

"Ayo makan, keburu dingin." akhirnya mereka berdua pun makan dalam ketenangan.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata membantu membawa piring-piringnya ke dalam dapur untuk dicuci. Mereka akan mencuci alat-alat makan yang tadi mereka gunakan bersama~

"Makanannya tadi lumayan enak, siapa yang masak?" tanya Hinata disela dirinya melap piring yang sudah dicuci oleh Naruto.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku," balas Naruto dengan bangganya, ia kembali mencuci piring setelah berbicara seperti itu.

"Ayah dinasnya berapa hari?" langsung mengganti topik, Hinata kembali bertanya. Soalnya ia belum tahu kalau soal yang itu.

"Empat minggu, ya berkisar satu bulan."

"APA!?" inilah kaget yang kedua, masa selama sebulan ia harus tinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto?

"Tenang saja, aku orang yang dapat dipercaya." Naruto tersenyum, itu membuat Hinata bersemu dicampur bengong.

Itu malah membuat Hinata jadi menjatuhkan lap yang dipakainya ke lantai. Hinata masih saja diam ditempat, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah selesai mencuci langsung mencuci tangannya dan berjongkok untuk mengambilkan kain lap yang malang itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya ya," diserahkan kain lap itu pada Hinata, Hinata pun sadar dari kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya yang tadi.

Ia melihat Naruto yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, '_Kenapa, malah jadi seperti ini?_' pikir Hinata dalam hatinya.

'_Kenapa aku malah jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini saat melihat dirinya tersenyum?_'

"Hinata-_chan~_!" akibat Naruto memanggilnya, Hinata jadi tidak peduli dengan debaran jantungnya itu. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto,

"Ayo berangkat, nanti kasih tahu dimana Universitas-nya ya." Hinata mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju tempat sepatunya.

Memakai sepatu, dan keluar dari rumah. Disusul Naruto yang juga keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu.

"Kuncinya,"

"Biar aku yang simpan, Hinata-_chan_ tidak perlu repot-repot membawa kunci rumah." kata Naruto, akhirnya pun mereka jalan menuju tempat tujuan.

Ditengah jalan, Hinata kembali menanyakan soal ayahnya. "Sebelum pergi, apakah ayah menitipkan sebuah pesan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kata ayah, jaga rumah dan Hinata-_chan. _Jangan sampai ada satu pun yang rusak atau terluka. Kalau tidak, dengan senang hati ayah akan membotakiku. Begitu," jelas Naruto.

Hinata langsung kaget, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Naruto botak nanti jadi seperti apa. Ia tidak suka!

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Ayah meminta, agar aku selalu menemanimu kalau mau pergi kemana-mana."

"Tunggu-tunggu, tadi kamu bilang ayah apa?" tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi, ia malah bertanya hal lain.

"Ayah," jawab Naruto.

"Sejak kapan?" kembali Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tadi pagi, kamu tidak mendengarnya?"

"Kenapa bisa!?"

"Tadi pagi sih ayah bilang, anggap saja dia ayah sendiri, dan boleh panggil ayah. Kukira ayah orangnya jahat, tapi ternyata lumayan baik juga. Seperti itu lah~" cerita Naruto kembali, dan Hinata hanya bisa kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Oh ya, Hinata-_chan_. Kapan-kapan mau nggak ke taman ria?" taman ria? Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman ria?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Dirinya sih memang mau ke taman ria, sudah lama ia tidak kesana. Kesana lagi setelah sekian lama tidak datang, bersama dengan seorang pria. Terakhir kali kesana, bersama dengan teman perempuannya.

"Ya~ Bersenang-senang," jawab Naruto.

Mumpung Hinata tidak ada kerjaan di hari libur, akhirnya dia mau pergi ke taman ria. "Boleh, hari Sabtu saja."

"Baiklah~" Naruto sangat senang disana, akhirnya ia akan pergi kencan juga dengan Hinata.

"Tapi tiketnya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Aku saja yang beli!" serunya.

"Punya uang?" Hinata menanyakan itu bukannya untuk mengejek Naruto, tapi karena Hinata sadar kalau Naruto itu tidak punya mata uang di dunianya.

"Punya, uang sisa gaji pertamaku." Gaji? Sejak kapan Naruto diberi gaji? Bekerja saja belum.

"Hoo~" tapi karena tidak mau berbilet-bilet, akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa meresponnya seperti itu.

::

::

::

"Universitasnya sebelah sana," Hinata menunjuk Universitas yang berada tepat disebelah sekolahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, memberi salam perpisahan, dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata.

"Bertemu saat pulang nanti ya~!" serunya dan masuk ke dalam Universitas yang bernama Universitas Konoha itu.

"Haa~" Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia tidak akan tersandung lagi oleh batu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"HINATA-_CHAAAN_~!"

BRUAK~!

"Shi-Shion-_chan_? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, karena kali ini yang tersandung adalah Shion.

Shion berdiri, menatap datar batu yang ada di depan matanya. Lalu tersenyum licik, "Batu-batu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba ini harus KUHANCURKAN~!" dengan teriakkannya yang super, ia mengeluarkan palu yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Shion-_chan_, tenang" hampir saja Shion mau memukul batu itu, Hinata sudah membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Hei~ Ayolah. Pagi-pagi sudah buat ribut saja." seorang pemuda melintas begitu saja dihadapan mereka.

Hinata dan Shion menengok ke asal suara itu, "KIBA~!" seru Shion tidak percaya. Apa maksud kata-katanya yang tadi?

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan_," balas Kiba.

"Pagi ini aku sudah melihat pemandangan yang lucu. Balon bewarna merah muda yang dipegang oleh boneka beruang." benar-benar sudah, Shion marah karena mendengar kata-kata Kiba itu.

"KI-BA~" hawa membunuh terpancar disekitar Shion, buktinya Kiba seperti melihat aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuh Shion.

Shion mengeluarkan palu besarnya itu kembali. Kiba menengok ke belakang, melihat Shion yang bagaikan monster itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu besar.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU~!" Shion langsung berlari mengejar Kiba yang juga berlari karena ketakutan melihat Shion.

Hinata yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tertawa singkat dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sampai di kelas, ia melihat Kiba yang terengah-engah. Mungkin karena kelelahan habis dikejar sama Shion.

"Shion_-chan_ kemana?" Hinata bertanya, karena ia tidak melihat Shion didalam kelas. Padahal kan Kiba sama Shion tadi jalan-maksudnya berlari menuju kelas bareng-bareng.

"Pas didepan ruang guru, Shion dipanggil sama salah satu guru." jelas Kiba, setelah itu ia meneguk air putih untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tidak tahu,"

Hinata pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ditaruhnya tas diatas mejanya. Kemudian Kiba datang ke tempat dimana Hinata berada sekarang,

"Hinata-_chan_, sabtu ini mau jalan bareng?" tanya Kiba, sudah pasti Kiba menyiapkan keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

"Sabtu? Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang," pupus sudah harapan Kiba mengajak jalan Hinata, Hinata sudah keburuan ada janji sama orang lain.

"Sayang sekali~" dengan kekecewaan itu, Kiba hanya dapat membalasnya seperti itu.

"Cie-cie~ Ada yang ngajak kencan ni yeee~" mendengar itu, Kiba lansung menoleh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena mendengar kejahilan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apaan sih!?" teriaknya dengan nada kesal dan langsung berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Belum lama Kiba keluar, Shion datang ke kelas dengan lesu. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung khawatir, tidak biasanya Shion bersikap seperti itu.

"Haa~" Shion duduk di kursinya, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Shion mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Hinata, "Bukan masalah yang besar kok," balas Shion.

Hinata tahu, Shion pasti berbohong. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Shion? Apa yang guru itu bicarakan padanya? Tapi tidak ia tanyakan, karena kemungkinan itu adalah urusan pribadi.

"Kiba mana?" tanya Shion, ia penasaran kenapa Kiba malah tidak ada di kelas. Padahal sebentar lagi kan masuk.

"Belum lama keluar dari kelas," balas Hinata. Shion membalasnya dengan ber-oh ria.

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel berbunyi diiringi oleh Kiba yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa detik setelahnya, guru juga masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

::

::

::

"Hinata-_chan_~" akhirnya sesuatu yang ditunggu datang juga, Naruto sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," katanya lagi. Ia memegang tangan Hinata, "Ayo pulang sekarang," Naruto pun menarik Hinata untuk berjalan.

Hinata hanya bersikap datar saja saat Naruto memegang tangannya dan menariknya seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia tidak menolak pria yang memegang tangannya.

'_Hangat,_' mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak melepas tangan Naruto. Lagi pula, hari itu merupakan hari pertama di bulan Desember.

Suhu dingin sudah mulai menjelar bulan itu, apalahi saat malam hari. Hawa dinginnya seperti tertusuk ke tulang kalau tidak memakai mantel atau pun sweater.

"Naruto-_kun_~" Hinata memanggil Naruto, ia mau mengetahui bagaimana hari pertamanya masuk ke Universitas. Apakah menyenangkan atau sebaliknya?

Naruto yang menganggap panggilan itu adalah sebuah peringatan untuk melepaskan tangan pun langsung melepas pegangan tangannya pada Hinata. "Ah! Maaf-maaf! Pasti risih ya tangannya dipegang sama aku? Maaf ya~" katanya lagi dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket mantel yang dipakainya.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya mau bertanya." Naruto yang mendengar apa maksud Hinata memanggilnya yang sebenarnya pun jadi merasa malu.

Jadi tadi ia salah menafsirkan pemanggilan nama. Tapi karena Hinata bilang seperti itu, Naruto jadi mau memegang tangan Hinata lagi. Tapi, kalau sudah dilepas mana mungkin digenggam kembali. Kita sudah terlanjur melepasnya, tidak akan menjadi milik kita lagi.

Berjalan dengan pelan, mengikuti irama langkahan kaki Hinata. "Memangnya Hinata-_chan_ mau bertanya apa?" tanyanya setelah itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah menyenangkan jadi mahasiswa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sangat," balasnya singkat. Tidak lupa memberikasn senyuman terkeren yang ada pada dirinya.

"Ayah kembalinya bertepatan dengan tahun baru ya?" kembali Hinata bertanya, Naruto jadi penasaran kenapa Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Apalagi raut wajahnya terlihat kurang mengenakkan.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu." balas Naruto secara berhati-hati, ia takut malah kata-katanya tadi membuat hati Hinata jadi tidak enak.

"Haa~" Hinata menghela napasnya, tumben-tumbenan sekali. Pasti ada yang dipikirkannya saat itu, apa ya?

Naruto mengingat-ingat tanggal penting di bulan Desember, ia jadi mengetahui apa alasan Hinata jadi bersedih seperti itu. Natal ya? Berpikir natal tidak akan dirayakan bersama keluarga?

"Tenang saja, walaupun tidak ada ayah, kita akan tetap merayakan natal bersama." Hinata tersentak, untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dapat membaca pikirannya.

Naruto kembali teringat, saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata untuk mengambil seragam. Tidak sengaja ia melihat kalender Hinata, disana tertulis bahwa ulang tahun Hinata ada di bulan Desember. Tepatnya tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember. Naruto akan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata, jadi mulai minggu depan Naruto akan bekerja. Itu pun tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata~

Ada dua tanggal penting yang harus dirayakan. Walaupun tidak ada sang ayah, tapi Naruto akan mencoba membuat kesenangan di hari itu bagaikan kesenangan yang dirayakan bersama dengan keluarga.

"Sudah sampai~" Naruto membuka pintu rumah itu, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu.

Hinata masuk, Naruto pun masuk setelahnya. Menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu itu. Ia melihat Hinata yang melepas sepatunya, masih saja wajah Hinata terlihat murung.

'_Kepikiran soal ulang tahun ya? Atau natal? Mungkin kubiarkan sampai tanggalnya tiba. Dua puluh lima hari lagi, masih ada waktu untung mencari uang. Uang pasti lumayan kekumpul banyak kalau sembilan belas hari bekerja._' Naruto melepas sepatunya, dan menaruh tasnya diatas sofa.

'_Kira-kira uangnya nanti cukup tidak ya buat hadiah natal dan ulang tahun?_'

"Kali ini siapa yang masak?" tanyanya setelah selesai melepas kaos kaki yang digunakannya.

"Aku saja," setelah bilang itu, Hinata langsung berlari pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, langsung Hinata turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dimulai dengan memakai celemek, dan menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak.

"Naruto-_kun~_" Hinata memanggil Naruto, alasannya memanggil Naruto kembali karena ada sebuah pertanyaan lagi yang mau ditanyakan.

"Apa?"

"Naruto-_kun_ mau makan apa?" tanyanya. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban, ia malah melihat Naruto yang masuk ke dalam dapur.

Naruto membuka kulkas, seenaknya saja Naruto membuka kulkas orang.

"Makanan apa yang sudah mendekati tanggalnya?" tanyanya dan mulai melihat-lihat bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Hinata mendekat ke arah kulkas, melihat isinya. Matanya tertuju pada suatu bahan, tepung terigu yang satu hari lagi sudah masuk tanggal siap untuk tidak dimakan.

Hinata langsung berpikir, tepung terigu sepertinya enak dibuat mie ramen. Apalagi dirinya bisa membuat ramen yang enak walau waktunya hanya sedikit. Lagi pula, bagi Hinata membuat ramen itu tidak terlalu susah. Jadi, Hinata memutuskan menu makan malam mereka adalah ramen.

"Ramen ya Naruto-_kun_," mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar saat Hinata mengucapkan kata ramen.

"Ramen?" sebut Naruto kembali.

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya, "Iya, Naruto_-kun_ suka ramen ya?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Sangat!"

"Kalau gitu, Naruto-_kun _tunggu saja di ruang tamu sambil nonton. Kalau sudah jadi, nanti kupanggil." Naruto tersenyum dengan riangnya, berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil bersenandung.

"Baiklah~!" teriaknya saat sudah duduk di sofa. Kata-kata dengan apa yang dilakukan berbeda.

Hinata pun mulai memasak, ia bagaikan koki hebat saat mengayunkan pisau. Geraknya cepat, bersih, dan pandai sekali menakar bumbu-bumbu agar rasanya pas.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit terlewati, ramen yang telah ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Naruto yang duduk diatas kursi bagaikan anjing yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk diberikan makanan.

"Maaf kalau tidak enak ya,"

Naruto mencoba kuahnya, "Apanya yang tidak enak, ini sangat enak!" seru Naruto. Ia mulai melahap ramen-ramen itu, Hinata pun jadi senang karena masakannya dibilang enak.

Ia jadi bersemangat juga saat memakan makanannya sendiri.

Usai sepuluh menit, mereka sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ada kata-kata yang membuat Hinata sempat kaget saat itu.

"Coba kalau Hinata-_chan_ jadi istriku ya, pasti tidak akan bosan makan di rumah." itu membuat Hinata perasaan Hinata menjadi campur aduk. Antara senang, malu, dan kaget.

Kalau masalah tentang kehidupan berumah tangga sih Hinata belum kepikiran sama sekali, jadi kalau soal itu Hinata tidak mempedulikannya.

Sambil mencuci, Hinata sesekali melihat Naruto yang melap piring secara berhari-hati. Sedikit lucu juga ekspresi Naruto saat melap piring, mungkin takut jatuh dan pecah di akhirnya.

"Jadi tidak sabar hari Sabtu," belum selesai cuci piring, Naruto sudah membicarakan hal yang masih lama akan terjadinya.

Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto sebentar, kemudian menatap piring-piring lagi. "Kenapa memangnya? Kan main-main biasa saja~" kata Hinata setelah ia membilas sendok dan garpu.

"Bukan hanya main-main sih, disana aku akan menceritakan pengalaman kita berdua saat disana." Naruto menaruh piring-piring yang dilapnya di atas rak piring bersih, dan kembali mengambil benda yang harus dilap lagi.

"Tentu saja pengalaman kehidupan kita yang sebelumnya," mendengar itu Hinata jadi ikut-ikutan seperti Naruto, ia jadi tidak sabar hari Sabtu.

'_Seperti apa ya pengalamanku dahulu dengan Naruto-kun yang lalu saat ditaman ria? Aku jadi tidak sabar~_' batinnya.

Naruto menaruh lap itu ditempatnya, berjalan keluar dapur. Melihat Hinata yang ikut berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku belum tahu kamar Naruto-_kun_ dimana," Hinata memang belum mengetahui kamar Naruto dimana, disebelah kamarnya atau didepan kamar ayahnya?

"Tidak jauh sama kamar Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto, mereka sekarang menaiki tangga. Kedua orang ini akan mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Disebelah kamarku ya?"

"Tepat~"

Mereka pun sampai diatas, saling mengucapkan salam dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamarnya Hinata, ternyata ada kamar mandinya. Jadi saat Hinata sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia langsung bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia kembali melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakkan.

"_Otou-san_~ _Kaa-san_~ Di dunia ini begitu menyenangkan. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemukan alasannya. Saat kudapatkan alasannya, aku akan kembali pada kalian."

Diam sementara~

Naruto melompat ke ranjangnya, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Tapi setelah kudapatkan jawaban itu, apakah aku dengan senang hati akan kembali ke keluargaku?"

"Kalau alasannya buruk, dengan senang hati aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali ke keluargaku. Tapi kalau alasannya baik, apa aku bersedia meninggalkan Hinata-_chan_ dengan perasaan yang seperti ini?"

Kembali ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya lalu membuka jendela besar itu. Melihat dan menghirup suasana dan angin malam bukanlah suatu yang buruk.

Kalau tidak salah, disebelah kamarnya adalah kamar Hinata. Naruto menengok ke sebelah kiri, dan begitu kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok Hinata yang belum tidur.

Ternyata saat itu Hinata sudah selesai mandi, makanya Hinata ke balkonnya sementara untuk melihat pemandangan malam.

"Hinata-_chan_~!" begitu kagetnya, ia sampai meneriaki nama Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata kaget, tapi saat sudah tenangan ia menengok ke kamar sebelah. "Naruto-_kun_ belum tidur?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Hinata-_chan_ tidur sana, tidak baik untuk kulit. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata-_chan_ nanti aku malah di_**botakin**_ sama ayah~" dengan berlebihan, Naruto menggetarkan suaranya di bagian botakin.

Itu membuat Hinata tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat tidur Naruto_-kun_," setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kemasukkan Hinata, dan kembali melihat lurus ke depan. Melihat suasana yang kosong, hanya diisi oleh hewan malam yang mulai beraktivitas.

"Apa aku sanggup meninggalkannya?"

::

::

_**To Be Continue~**_

Bersambung lagi~ Sudah kupastikan, _fic_ ini akan tamat di chapter ke lima. Tapi kalau ada masalah yang membuatnya tidak tamat di chapter itu, mungkin akan tamat di chapter enam atau malah lebih. Jadi mudah-mudahan saja para pembaca tidak bosan dengan _fic_-ku yang satu ini.

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Guest**

**- kirei- neko**

**- naruhina . naruhina . 35**

**- baladewa . loveless**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- AnnisaIP**

**- huddexxx69**

**- sin44**

**- sinuza**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Restyviolet**

**- Bunshin Anugrah ET**

**- Cherry Minamoto**

Bertemu lagi di chapter empat~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter empat_ update_~! Balasan_ review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak _login_~

**yuan:**chapter empat saja belum _update_~ Tapi chapter lima akan _update_ setelah chapter empat _update_(?). Akhirnya _happy end _atau tidak, tentu saja itu masih rahasia.

**sinuza:** Iya, diriku juga tidak sabar. Tidak sabar apanya ya? #plak

**amu:** Kalau itu, tentu saja akan terjadi. Whahahaha~ #plak. Iya, _arigatou_ ya~

Aku_ update_ chapter empatnya lebih cepat sehari karena hari seninnya aku sudah menghadapi UTS. Jadi hari minggu akan digunakan untuk belajar deh~ Doain supaya diriku mendapatkan nilai yang baik ya~

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ditunggu-tunggu, hari Sabtu pun telah tiba. Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah rapi dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman ria bersama. Tampak Naruto sangat terlihat keren dengan setelan kaos yang ditimpa kemeja lengan panjang. Celana jeans bewarna biru tua sedikit kemudaan, ditambah dengan topi bewarna cerah yang dipakainya. Dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, Naruto sudah bagaikan manusia bersinar dimata Hinata.

"Sudah siap Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto, ia pun mendekati Hinata yang hampir selesai bersiap-siap. Tinggal menyisir rambut saja agar terlihat lebih rapi. Tapi kalau main wahana yang seperti itu, pasti rambut akan berantakkan kembali. Jadi, menyisir pun percuma.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Hinata selagi menyisir rambutnya. Tapi Hinata kan mau terlihat rapi di jalanan, lagian di jalanan tidak akan membuat rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Ia menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin yang ada di ruang tamu. Satu sisiran, dua sisiran. Hinata melihat dari cermin bahwa Naruto Namikaze sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata penasaran, kenapa Naruto berjalan mendekatinya seperti itu?

Setelah sampai tepat dibelakang Hinata, Naruto malah mengambil sisir dari tangan Hinata. "Biar aku saja yang sisirkan," mungkin Naruto melakukan itu karena melihat Hinata yang menyisir rumbut saja pakai lama.

Padahal Naruto sudah tidak sabar. Makanya tanpa ada persetujuan dari Hinata pun, Naruto langsung saja menyisir rambut Hinata.

Hinata tidak marah atau pun apa, lagian kalau ada orang yang mau membantu kita menyisir, untuk apa marah? Hinata malah jadi mengenang sedikit masa lalunya saat ia masih kecil. Waktu kecil Hinata pernah disisirkan oleh ibunya, walau rambutnya pendek saat itu. Setelah itu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang pernah menyisirkan rambutnya setelah ibunya meninggal.

"Selesai~" Naruto menaruh sisir tadi di atas meja, "Rambut Hinata_-chan_ bagus juga ya," dan ia menarik Hinata menuju tempat pemakaian alas kaki yang ada didalam rumah.

"Sebaiknya cepat pergi, sebelum orangnya bertambah banyak." Naruto duduk memakai sepatunya, ia mengikat tali sepatunya dengan simpul pita.

"Iya~" Hinata juga memakai sepatu sendalnya. Tidak perlu duduk dulu seperti Naruto untuk memakainya, ia hanya perlu menyisipkan kakinya disela-sela sepatu sendal itu.

Setelah selesai menggunakan alas kaki masing-masing, mereka pun langsung keluar dari rumah dan menguncinya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan untuk menuju tempat tujuan.

Diperjalanan Hinata bertanya, mungkin karena penasaran."Beli tiketnya dahulu kala seperti apa? Apa sama seperti sekarang? Mengantri dulu untuk membeli tiket?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, kalau dulu mah menang dari hadiah lotre." diberitahukannya itu pada Hinata.

"Lotere?" Hinata yang kurang jelas kembali menyebutkannya dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Iya~ Beruntung sekali saat itu," melihat tingkah Naruto saat itu, membuat Hinata jadi tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Naruto, padahal ia tidak melakukan tingkah yang aneh satu pun didepan Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak ada kok." jawab Hinata, tentu saja jawabannya itu berbohong. Kalau dia jawab yang sebenarnya, takutnya Naruto akan merasa terhina dan marah padanya.

"Begitu ya? Oh ya! Ke taman ria kalau dari sini naik apa?"

Hinata berhenti sesaat, "Naruto_-kun_ tidak tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget yang tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Diajak tapi orang yang mengajak tidak tahu cara pergi kesananya.

"Pertama naik kereta, terus naik bus sebentar." Naruto mengangguk, "Oh~ Kalau gitu ayo ke Stasiun." dengan tidak sabaran, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju arah yang tidak dikenalinya tapi ia pernah melewatinya dulu saat dikehidupan yang sebelumnya.

"Salah jalan Naruto_-kun_," tutur Hinata, yang Naruto arahkan jalan malah menuju ke tempat dimana taman kanak-kanan berada.

Naruto berhenti, melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. "Silakan jadi penunjuk jalan," katanya dan bergaya seakan meminta Hinata untuk menjadi penunjuk arah sementara.

Akhirnya Hinata pun jadi pemimpin jalan Naruto, '_Aneh~ Setahuku Stasiun memang lewat sana. Tapi itu dulu sih, apa struktur jalannya sekarang sudah berubah ya?_' batin Naruto bertanya saat ia mengikuti Hinata yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

Saat mereka sampai di Stasiun, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggu disebelah tempat pembelian karcis. Naruto yang akan mengantri dan membelinya.

"Tunggu ya Hinata-_chan_~" Naruto pergi, dan belum sampai ditempat pembelian karcis, Naruto kembali lagi tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Jurusan apa ya?" dengan raut wajah tidak tahu, Naruto kembali hanya untuk bertanya soal itu. Ia takut salah ambil jurusan, takutnya berbeda dengan yang dulu. Makanya sebelum bertindak, ia bertanya dulu pada Hinata.

"Bilang saja distrik enam," mengingat kata Hinata, "Distrik enam? Baiklah~" kemudian Naruto pergi kembali menuju pembelian karcis kereta.

"Distrik enam ya? Berbeda dengan yang dulu, kalau dulu distrik sepuluh perasaan," Naruto kini sudah berada tepat didepan loket penjualan.

Karena Naruto menyebutkan dua tempat, makanya petugas penjual karcis itu jadi bingung. "Maaf, jadi mau yang distrik sepuluh atau enam?" tanya penjual itu, Naruto yang sadar ditanya seperti itu langsung menjawabnya.

"Distrik enam dua ya, ini uangnya." Naruto menyerahkan uang, dan penjaga loket itu pun memberikan Naruto dua buah karcis. Saling barter~

"Terima kasih,"

Naruto kembali ke tempat Hinata setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan. "ini dia, maaf menunggu lama. Antriannya lumayan panjang juga~" cerita Naruto, tanpa diceritakan oleh Naruto pun Hinata juga sudah tahu. Soalnya kan Hinata melihat antriannya.

"Tidak apa Naruto_-kun_," kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang menandakan bahwa Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Keretanya sebentar lagi datang?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, karena tadi ada suara yang mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi kereta yang menuju distrik enam akan sampai di stasiun.

"Iya~"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana kereta itu akan berhenti. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, kereta jurusan distrik enam pun tiba. Mereka berdua langsung naik di gerbong entah gerbong yang ke berapa. Saat mereka duduk, keduanya heran karena melihat seisi gerbong yang mereka naiki kosong melompong. Hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata didalamnya, tidak ada yang lain. Gerbong itu terlihat sangat sepi.

"Sepi," kata Hinata saat melihat semua tempat duduk tidak ada yang mendudukinya.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah Hinata. "Memang biasanya ramai?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang sedang berdiam diri. Mungkin Hinata masih kaget karena melihat tempat yang sepi seperti itu.

"Iya~ Apalagi kalau hari libur anak-anak sekolah seperti ini. Mungkin mereka lagi pada jalan-jalan pakai kendaraan pribadi," prediksi Hinata, ia pun langsung duduk di tempat yang diinginkannya.

Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata, sambil menunggu kereta itu berangkat. Tidak ada yang bicara saat itu, sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke gerbong sebelah.

"Terasa sepi, pindah ke gerbong sebelah saja yuk. Mungkin disana ada beberapa orang," Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbong yang ada disebelah.

Belum saja Hinata sampai di gerbong sebelah, tangannya malah ditahan oleh Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, adegan itu bagaikan seorang yang tidak membiarkan pasangannya pergi.

"Tidak usah, kita berdua saja disini. Berdua saja, lebih menyenangkan." diiringi dengan senyuman, Hinata jadi luluh dan duduk kembali disebelah Naruto.

Dengan pipinya yang memerah, Hinata diam tidak bisa berkata-kata. '_Naruto-kun~ Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajah yang seperti itu sih?_' batinnya.

Sudah setengah perjalanan tertewati, ditengah perjalanan itu pula Naruto berdiri. "Hinata-_chan_~ Duduk terus membuat bagian tubuh paling berat sakit juga ya," setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berdiri.

Ia tahu apa maksud Naruto bagian tubuh paling berat itu apa, tapi ia tidak merasakan itu sama sekali. Hinata pun ikut berdiri karena merasa bosan, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Adu keseimbangan~" mendengar itu, Hinata jadi bersemangat. Langsung saja diterima tantangan itu olehnya, "Boleh," katanya dengan semangat dan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pasti yang menang Naruto-_kun,_" lanjutnya kembali. Dalam keseimbangan, Hinata jagonya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menjaga keseimbangan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu goncangan yang begitu hebat.

Geduakduak~

"_Selama pagi para penumpang sekalian, maaf karena ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi barusan. Dikarenakan kesalahan teknis yang mendadak terjadi, atas perhatiaannya terima kasih~_"

Siiiing~

Satu gerbong diisi dua orang, dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan ada kesalahpahaman. Naruto jatuh dengan menimpa Hinata!

Naruto kaku, begitu juga Hinata.

Kalau dikatakan, dengan begini Hinatalah yang memenangkannya. Karena saat ada goncangan itu, tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh dan menyerang-menimpa Hinata.

"Hei~! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" sampai ada suara teriakkan seperti itu, Naruto langsung saja menghindar dari atas Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan!?_" suara teriakkan itu menandakan bahwa orang yang berteriak itu sedang kaget.

"Shion-_chan_? Kiba_-kun_?" ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Shion, dan yang lumayan kaget adalah Kiba.

Kiba langsung mendekati Naruto, menggenggam kerah baju Naruto dengan kemarahannya disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!?" tanyanya dengan sabar. Sebagai seorang pria, ia harus menolong seorang gadis yang sedang setengah dilecehkan.

"Tenang Kiba-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_ hanya tidak sengaja jatuh saat kami adu keseimbangan gara-gara guncangan hebat tadi." karena penjelasan itu, Kiba mendecih dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju Naruto.

Kiba menatap Naruto datar, "Jadi kamu sudah janjian dengan pria pirang itu?" tanyanya sinis. Bukannya sinis pada Hinata, tapi pandangannya jadi sinis karena menyebutkan pria pirang.

"Hei~ Aku punya nama," sela Naruto, karena ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Dia kan punya nama, kenapa tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Lagian, kalau pun belum tahu, belum lama ini dia mendengar namanya.

"Iya, lalu kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" Kiba dan Shion saling pandang, "Kiba mengajakku ke taman ria," jelas Shion sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan jempolnya.

"Wah~ Kebetulan sekali, kami juga mau kesana. Perginya bareng-bareng ya~" seru Hinata dengan bersemangat, Kiba dan Shion saling pandang kembali.

"Baiklah~! Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau ada Hinata-_chan_!" balas Shion dengan semangatnya yang lebih menggelegar.

Naruto menatap Kiba, tapi Kiba malah memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto heran kenapa Kiba memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, ia menafsirkan bahwa orang yang bernama Kiba tidak menyukai dirinya.

Mereka berempat pun duduk dengan posisi dari kiri ke kanan. Hinata, Naruto, Shion dan Kiba. Pada awalnya, Kiba tidak mau duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto. Maunya sih disebelah Hinata, tapi karena Hinata duduknya dipaling pinggir jadi tidak bisa.

"Maaf Hinata-_chan_~ Tidak ada yang terluka, kan? " tanya Naruto dengan khawatir, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman dan pipi yang memerah.

Kiba menatap datar akan keakraban Hinata dan Naruto, ia tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Hinata, tangan Kiba jadi menggepal.

"Hei~" Shion memanggil Kiba, ia tidak suka melihat Kiba yang seperti itu. Walau ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dari tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli.

"Apa sih?! Ganggu aja!" akibat melihat Naruto dan Hinata, kekesalannya jadi terlempar ke Shion. Tepat mengenai jantung Shion, tapi ia juga tidak peduli dibilang orang pengganggu seperti itu.

"Kenapa dari tadi tidak pindah kesini? Padahal gerbong ini sangat sepi," katanya lagi tidak peduli dengan bentakan Kiba yang barusan.

Kiba jadi kesal, "Mana kutahu!" teriaknya kembali.

Naruto melihat ketidakakraban mereka berdua, mau mencoba melerai, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Hinata. Karena kalau sudah seperti itu, biasanya akan terjadi yang lebih hebat lagi. Makanya sebaiknya tidak dari pada hal yang lebih buruk muncul.

"Disana tidak dapat tempat duduk," kembali Shion berbicara, semakin kesal pula lah Kiba.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

"Berisik," tidak banyak bicara sudah Shion, ternyata ia tidak bisa membuat Kiba lebih tenangan.

"Makanya diam saja,"

Shion memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dengan raut kesedihan. '_Aku tidak dapat menenangkannya ya? Walaupun hanya sedikit saja, tidak bisa. Malah membuatnya tambah marah saja. Saat itu aku juga sudah tahu,, awalnya Kiba mau mengajak Hinata-chan. Tapi karena Hinata-chan sudah ada janji, akulah yang menjadi penggantinya. Ini lumayan menyakitkan ya?_'

**"**_**Hei~ Mau nggak ke taman ria?**_**"**

'_Awalnya aku senang dengan ajakan itu, tapi semuanya berubah ketika aku mengetahuinya_.'

::

::

**Irrashaimasse Memories**

::

::

::

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di distrik enam, keempat orang ini langsung turun dari kereta. Kemudian keluar dari Stasiun dan berjalan kaki sebentar. Kira-kira selama sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka di halte bus.

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, karena bus-nya sudah datang. Mereka berempat kembali menaiki kendaraan umum dengan jenis yang berbeda itu. Kembali posisi duduk itu terjadi, dua bangku disebelah kiri Naruto dan Hinata yang duduki. Sedangkan posisi kanan Kiba dan Shion yang menempatinya. Hanya saja posisi Kiba dengan Shion yang berbeda.

Hinata memang suka dipinggiran, makanya ia selalu menempati tempat yang paling pojok.

Shion menatap luar jendela selama perjalanan dengan datar~

"Shion-_chan~_"

"Shion-_chan_~"

Shion langsung menengok ke pemanggil, "Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya. "Kita sudah sampai," mendengar itu Shion hanya memandang luar dengan seketika.

"Sudah sampai ya? Aku tidak sadar," Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar dari luar bus.

Didepan mata mereka, sudah tepat didepan taman ria. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam taman ria itu, dengan perasaan senang mereka berhenti di tempat orang yang melihat tiket.

Hinata sadar bahwa disana hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang belum mempunyai tiket. Jadinya Naruto pergi sebentar untuk membeli dua buah tiket.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kiba. Selama perjalanan Kiba diam saja, tidak bicara apalagi berkenalan dengan Naruto. Makanya ia tidak tahu sama sekali~

"Itu Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata, Kiba mendecih. Hinata heran mengapa Kiba malah mendecih seperti itu, apa ada yang salah pada dirinya?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak~ Bukan masalah yang besar," Hinata menatap keheranan Kiba, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kiba ya? Apa Kiba marah karena menolak ajakkannya kemarin-kemarin? Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Dimata Hinata, Kiba bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku datang~" sambil berlari, Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tiket yang baru saja dibelinya.

Tidak mau terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, akhirnya Shion kembali pada sifat yang semulanya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang~!" serunya dan menarik Hinata untuk berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang menemani mereka.

Dibelakang hanya tersisa Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak saling bicara, hanya melihat kedua gadis yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan cara bersenandung ria. Padahal naik wahana yang ada disana saja belum, bagaimana jika sudah menaikinya?

"Hinata-_chan_~! Mau naik apa dulu nih?" tanya Shion sambil membuka lembaran kertas yang berisikan semua wahana yang ada di taman ria itu.

Ternyata mereka sudah masuk ke dalam taman ria itu, mereka juga sudah mengambil selembaran yang ada di pintu masuk. Mereka sudah siap untuk bermain!

Hinata melihat selebaran yang dipegang oleh Shion, "Apa ya?" tanyanya sambil terus melihat-lihat dan berpikir.

Beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya Hinata tahu apa yang terlebih dahulu mau dinaiki olehnya. "Yang menantang terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, takutnya yang lainnya tidak menyukainya.

Kiba dan Shion saling berpandangan saat itu, disana mereka berpikir tentang bagaimana usulan Hinata. Tapi reaksi Naruto berbeda, awalnya Naruto memang kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sama ya," katanya pada diri sendiri. Apa yang sama? Saat itu Hinata juga memilih untuk menaiki wagana yang menantang terlebih dahulu, baru yang tidak menantang diakhirnya.

"Apanya yang sama?" ternyata Kiba mendengar Naruto mengatakan 'Sama ya,'. Makanya Kiba bertanya, karena ia penasaran.

Dari sanalah Kiba mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto malah membalasnya 'Bukan apa-apa,' sehingga terhentilah pembicaraan mereka.

Entah mereka berdua akan saling bicara lagi atau tidak. Tapi gara-gara Naruto hanya menjawab itu, Kiba jadi malas untuk bicara lagi sama Naruto.

Lagian tidak mungkin Naruto memberitahukan itu pada Kiba. Coba kalau Kiba tahu kenapa alasannya, jadi Kiba tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Kiba memang tidak peduli, pada awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk akrab dengan Naruto. Jadinya ia berjalan mendekati kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Yang menantang duluan ya? Boleh juga~" katanya.

Naruto juga tidak mau kalah, ia mendekati ketiga orang itu. Kemudian bertanya wahana apa yang terlebih dahulu untuk dimainkan.

Hinata dan Shion saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Naruto kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau _Jet Coaster_?" tanya Hinata, pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kembali dikagetkan. Itu adalah wahana menantang yang pertama kali dipilih oleh Hinata yang dulu.

"Setuju~!" teriak Shion sambil memberikan jempol pada Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata secara pelan..

"Aku juga," kalau Naruto tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti Shion, ia hanya berkata dengan nada yang biasa saja sambil menyengir.

"Bagaimana kalau Kiba? Kamu setuju?" Kiba berpikir sejenak setelah mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Naruto.

Ia mengangkat bibirnya, seperti menyeringai kemenangan. "Yang mual dan muntah kalah!" serunya sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangan kanannya.

Bagaikan Kiba yang membuat tantangan, ketiga orang yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum dengan semangatnya.

"Ayo~!" teriak Naruto dan Shion secara bersamaan, ditambah pula dengan mengangkat tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal ke atas.

Mereka berempat langsung saja berlari dengan kecepatan super, dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka di tempat antrian.

"Panjang juga ya~" dengan nada bosan, Shion memecahkan keheningan.

"Padahal sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi," setuju dengan kata-kata Shion, Hinata mengangguk dan menambahkan lanjutan kata-kata dari Shion.

Menunggu dan menunggu, akhirnya sampai juga giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana pertama yang pertama itu.

"Mau duduk dibagian mana Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto, ia melihat Hinata yang berlari untuk mengambil bangku paling depan.

"Paling depan, ayo Naruto-_kun_~" Hinata langsung saja menempati tempat duduk paling depan, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shion duduk di bangku paling belakang, karena keduanya sudah terlanjur tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Kamu sih! Jadi dapet paling belakang nih~!" omel Kiba, ia menyalahkan semuanya pada Shion.

Padahal salah Kiba sendiri juga tidak bergerak dengan cepat. Shion yang tidak suka itu langsung saja membalasnya dengan tidak kalahnya.

"Memangnya gara-gara aku ya? Bukan kamu yang geraknya lamban makanya jadi seperti ini?!"

Kiba yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menganggap Shion tidak ada disebelahnya. Shion yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya menatap ke depan dengan amarah yang sedang dipadamkannya.

_Jet Coaster_ itu pun mulai melaju, diiringi dengan para penumpang yang mulai menunjukkan raut ketegangan. Ada juga yang berteriak dengan riangnya. Sampai dipuncak, dan bersiap-siap akan meluncur dengan cepatnya.

"Hinata-_chan_~" disaat-saat seperti itu, Naruto malah memanggil Hinata. Hinata yang tadinya sedang menyiapkan adrenalinnya pun menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Saat kamu bilang mau naik yang menantang dulu, itu membuatku kaget. Begitu juga pilihan wahana pertama yang mau dinaiki," Hinata tidak mengerti, masa bilang begituan doang bisa bikin kaget sih. Perasaan kata-kata itu biasa-biasa saja, apa yang harus dikagetkan?

"Membuatmu kaget?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya~ Itu membuatku jadi nostalgia, dulu kamu juga seperti itu loh." sekarang Hinata yang dibuat kaget oleh Naruto.

Dulu dirinya juga seperti ini?

"Aku seperti itu? Benarka-Hyaaaaaaa~" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, _Jet Coaster_-nya malah sudah meluncur ke bawah.

Selesai sudah mereka bermain _Jet Coaster_, mereka kembali bertatapan satu sama lain. "Tidak ada yang mual ya?" tanya Kiba kecewa.

Semuanya menggeleng, Kiba menghela napasnya. "Sayang sekali~" hei Kiba, apa maksudmu dengan kata sayang sekali? Kamu mau apa ada dari salah satu temanmu-minus Naruto- yang muntah?

"Berikutnya mau naik apa?" tanya Shion kembali sambil melihat-lihat wahana yang ada didekat sana.

"Hmm, Kora-kora~!" serunya setelah ia menemukan wahana yang seru untuk dinaiki berikutnya.

"Oke! Sekarang memang belum ada yang mual, tapi kali ini pasti akan ada yang mual!" seru Kiba, sepertinya Kiba sangat ingin melihat orang muntah didekatnya.

Bagaimana kalau Kiba sendiri yang muntah ya?

Mereka berempat berlari kembali untuk menuju wahana itu, dan akhrinya sampai juga ditempat pengantrian. Antrian kali ini lumayan sepi, tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung dibagian wahana ini. Jadi mereka bisa langsung jalan dengan lancar tanpa ada macet, kecuali kalau mengantri sambil menunggu penumpang yang main selesai main.

Giliran mereka pun muncul juga, kali ini mereka berempat memilih tempat di paling belakang. Karena di paling belakang itu lebih tinggi naiknya, dan itu tempat yang paling menantang dari pada tempat duduk yang lainnya.

"Bersiap ya," mereka berpegangan pada pengaman besi yang ada di depan mereka.

Lalu dimulailah ayun demi ayunan. Seperti perahu yang bergoyang akibat ombak yang menerpanya. Beberapa menit berayun-ayun seperti itu, mereka berempat pun turun. Dilihat kondisi mereka masing-masing, merasa pusing saja tidak ada, apalagi mual.

"Tidak ada lagi ya? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tentu yang bertanya seperti ini adalah orang yang menginginkan salah satu dari mereka mual dan akhirnya muntah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba Inuzuka orangnya~

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto mewakili kedua gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kiba menghela napas, "Oke~ Mau main apa sekarang?" tanyanya setelah itu. Tampak rasa kecewa disana. Sebenarnya Kiba ingin Naruto muntah dan malu disana, jahat sekali dirimu Kiba.

"Yang menantang dulu pastinya!" teriak Shion masih tetap bersemangat, baru main dua wahana itu belum menghabiskan tenaganya.

Kembali mereka memainkan wahana yang menantang. Seperti tornado, kicir-kicir, arum jeram, piring terbang, dan permainan yang menantang lainnya. Sampai di tempat permainan yang menantang terakhir pun, belum ada yang merasa mual apalagi mau muntah.

"Nggak seru nih~ Masa tidak ada yang muntah sih," dengan nada kecewanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Dengan wajah yang tidak suka, ia memaparkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Shion melihat Kiba dengan tatapan horor, dan seperti biasanya, ia akan memulai pertengkaran lagi.

"Jadi, kamu mau ya salah satu dari kami sakit hah!?" masih mengeluarkan tatapan horornya, Kiba melihat wajah horor Shion biasa-biasa saja.

Memikirkan apa yang barusan ditanyakan oleh Shion, "Tidak juga," karena menjawab seperti itu, pertengkaran pun tidak akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hompimpah untuk menentukan kelompok masing-masing. Satu kelompok dua orang~" usul Hinata, yang lain pun setuju dengan usul Hinata yang satu itu.

Dimulailah penentuannya. Mereka telah selesai melakukannya, dan telah ditemukan dua buah kelompok.

"Mohon kerja samanya Naruto_-kun_," ya, Naruto dan Hinata kembali menjadi sebuah kelompok. Sebuah takdir menentukan mereka berdua untuk terus berdua, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shion.

"Males banget sama kamu terus," awalnya Shion mau marah kembali, tapi diurungkan niatnya.

"Begitu ya?" reaksi yang tentu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kiba sebelumnya, ia jadi menatap Shion dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Shion yang merasa dipandangi tidak enak, langsung saja membalas tatapan mata Kiba dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Apa!?" tanyanya dengan kasar.

"Nggak~ Hanya ada yang aneh saja," katanya dan mulai memasuki rumah hantu itu. Kemudian Shion pun mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

Kedua orang yang sama-sama tidak takut pada hantu bohongan itu pun hanya jalan sambil menatap datar para hantu yang ada disana, dan keluar dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Hinata, Hinata sangat takut pada hantu. Walaupun itu hanyalah manusia yang menyamar jadi hantu, tetap saja Hinata takut. Sampai-sampai baru mulai pengawalan, Hinata sudah menjerit ketakutan sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_~ Dirimu yang dulu tidak ketakutan seperti ini loh saat melihat hantu-hantuan itu," Hinata melihat Naruto sesaat, kemudian menutup matanya lagi karena tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Be-benarkah? Mu-mungkin kalau soal hantu aku dan dirinya berbeda," kata Hinata sambil tetap menutup kedua matanya.

"Iya, mungkin berbeda. Tapi kamu yang dulu itu benaran tidak takut sama sekali loh. Sampai saat itu pernah kakinya dipegang sama hantu bohongan, sikapnya biasa-biasa saja. Tersenyum seperti biasanya, sama seperti saat kamu tersenyum." cerita Naruto panjang lebar, awalnya Naruto menceritakan itu karena ia kepikiran kalau mungkin Hinata akan ingat.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Hinata_-chan_~ Gawat nih, sepertinya aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar." mulai dari sana, Hinata tingkat ketakutannya pun langsung bertambah.

"Tapi akan kucoba tanyakan jalan keluarnya," Hinata penasaran, tanya jalan keluar ke siapa coba? Disana kan tidak ada siapa-siapa, yang ada hanyalah hantu bohongan. Atau mungkin ketemu sama pengunjung lainnya, itu juga kalau beruntung.

"Tanya ke siapa?" tanya Hinata, sampai saat ini Hinata juga masih menutup matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melihat para hantu bohongan itu.

"Hantu bohongan yang ada disana," kembali Hinata kaget, kekagetannya kali ini membuatnya menjadi kaku ditempat.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa jalan? Apa perlu kugendong?" Hinata menggeleng dengan cepatnya.

"Bagus, kalau gitu ayo jalan. Akan kutuntun langkahmu," kata-katanya menenangkan Hinata, ia pun berjalan mengikuti langkahan yang dituntun oleh Naruto.

"Permisi~" awalnya hantu itu mau menakuti Naruto, tapi sepertinya gagal. Karena tidak ada rasa ketakutan sama sekali yang ada pada diri Naruto.

Akhirnya hantu itu pun menyerah untuk mencoba menakuti pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Ia mau menakuti gadis yang ada disamping pemuda itu, tapi ia merasa akan bernasib sial jika melakukannya. Jadi ia urungkan niatnya itu~

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sinis, sepertinya ia tidak suka karena aksi menakutinya gagal. Sama seperti dua pengunjung sebelumnya, ia juga gagal menakut-nakuti kedua orang yang lewat sebelumnya.

"Jalan keluar?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan, dan tidak lupa mengeluarkan senyuman. Agar dianggap orang yang baik dan sopan gitu.

"Jalan lurus lima meter, lalu belok ke kiri." tidak mau berlama-lama dengan dua orang itu, orang yang menyamar menjadi hantu itu langsung memberitahukannya.

"Oke! Makasih ya~"

Setelah melakukan perjalanan lurus lima meter dan belok ke kiri, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari rumah hantu itu. Disana Hinata dapat bernapas dengan lega dan membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Akhirnya~" katanya dengan lega.

"Saat itu tersesat, kali ini pun tersesat juga." Hinata berpikir, saat itu tersesat kali ini tersesat juga. Itu tandanya, Naruto mencoba untuk menceritakan kisah yang lainnya kan?

Hinata mengangguk, _'Ternyata kehidupan kedua orang itu menarik juga ya,_' pikirnya.

Disana sudah ada Kiba dan Shion yang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Biasa saja," itu jawaban Kiba.

"Tidak membuatku ketakutan sama sekali," dan ini jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shion.

"Soalnya tidak ada yang menakutkannya sih," dan ini balasan Naruto pada mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Naruto, Kiba dan Shion dengan ketakutan. "Masa seseram itu tidak ketakutan sama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Lihat hantunya saja tidak, bagaimana tahu hantunya seram apa tidak." kata-kata itu membuat Hinata malu, akhirnya ketahuan juga kalau didalam sana Hinata menutup mata dari langkahan kaki ketiga.

"Haha~ Hinata-_chan_, aku tahu kok kalau kamu takut sama yang namanya hantu. Jadi tidak usah malu seperti itu," ucapan Shion ini bukannya mau mengejek Hinata, tapi untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Iya," balas Hinata.

Karena semua wahana yang menantang sudah selesai, akhirnya sekarang mereka akan menaiki wahana yang tidak menantang.

"Akhirnya, wahana yang _slow-slow_ saja datang juga!" seru Shion tak kalah semangat seperti saat akan menaiki wahana yang menantang.

Diawali dengan cangkir atau gelas yang berputar. Disana kembali Naruto dan Hinata sekelompok, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shion. Kiba ngegerutu sendiri disana, masa setiap menaiki wahana selalu berdua sama Shion.

Sama Hinata kek! Atau sama Naruto walau dirinya kurang suka sama si bocah pirang itu.

Dilanjutkan dengan kuda-kudaan berputar, rumah kaca, rumah boneka, dan yang lainnya. Shion selalu saja sekelompok dengan Kiba. Kiba sampai bosan disana, begitu juga dengan Shion. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, malahan mereka senang-senang saja.

Tapi akhirnya, Kiba mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Hinata. Kali ini yang mendapatkan giliran membeli minum adalah Kiba dan Hinata. Akhirnya, setelah ditunggu-tunggu. Walaupun hanya dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

Mereka diam saja saat membeli minuman.

"Naruto-_kun_ suka nggak ya?"

Kiba jadi kesal, karena disaat tidak ada Naruto saja Hinata menyebutnya terus.

"Kiba-_kun_, menurutmu Naruto-_kun_ suka minuman ini nggak ya?"

"Soalnya tadi Naruto-_kun_ tidak kasih tahu mau minum apa,"

JLEB! Kiba jadi kesal! Ia malah menarik Hinata ke tempat sepi, seperti labirin. Hinata tidak merasa takut, malah ada tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Kiba-_kun_ kenapa?" tanya Hinata, entah sudah berapa kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan dari mulut Hinata.

"Entah kenapa aku sebal mendengar kamu mengucapkan nama orang itu terus," Kiba menahan Hinata di pojokan.

"Kiba-_kun_ benci sama Naruto-_kun_?"

"Bukannya benci, lebih tepatnya cemburu."

Syuuung~ Kepala Kiba terjatuh di pundak Hinata.

Wajah Hinata pun memerah, ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa karena mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu."

Syuuuung~ Terjatuhlah semua tubuh itu ke tanah. Sambil menutup wajahnya, Kiba menahan rasa malunya. Karena itu, Hinata pun ikutan terjatuh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kiba menyukai dirinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain."

Kiba terdiam, jantungkan seperti tertusuk saat itu juga. Ia tersenyum dan memandang Hinata. Ia ditolak, apa yang harus dilakukannya kecuali merelakannya?

"Pria pirang itu ya? Baiklah~! Ayo kembali membeli minuman, pasti mereka sudah menunggu."

Kiba menarik Hinata keluar dari labirin itu, untungnya penciuman kiba sangat tajam. Jadi tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari jalan keluar.

'_Kiba-kun?_'

Kiba membuatnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mereka membeli minuman, dan kembali ke tempat dimana Shion dan Naruto berada.

"Hei~ Beli minuman saja lama," Shion sebenarnya mau meledek Kiba, apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Hinata sehingga jadi lama.

Tapi, jawaban yang diterimanya, adalah jawaban yang tidak pernah mau didengar olehnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengamu,"

::

::

**To Be Continue**

::

::

_Yosh!_ Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari_ fic_ ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca _saquel_ dari _fic __**Eternal Dream**_ ini ya~

**Thanks To:**

**- yuan**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- huddexxx69**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Ayon R. Marvel**

**- naruhina. naruhina. 35**

**- sinuza**

**- amu**

**- Bunshin Anugrah ET**

**- baladewa. loveless**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

Bertemu di chapter lima sekaligus chapter terakhir~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter lima _update_~! Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukai chapter yang ini. Akhirnya ulangan telah berakhir, tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Untungnya daku ulangan secara jujur, jadi tahu deh nanti kemampuanku bagaimana. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ulangannya gampang banget susah dikit(?).

Oke! _Fic _ini juga akan berakhir dichapter ini. Ulangan selesai, _fic _pun ikutan tamat.

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya sampai chapter terakhir ini ya.

Balasan_ review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, ini bagi yang tidak _login_~

**Guest: **udah di next kok~

**sinuza:** Iya, chapter lima adalah yang terakhir. Sekarang sudah ada nih, kesabarannya ilang deh~

**as:** Chapter ini chapter terpanjang dari pada chapter yang lainnya kok~

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Dipengakhiran, diakhiri dengan menaiki bianglala. Lagi-lagi Naruto-_kun_ bersama denganku, entah apa yang membuat hal itu terjadi secara terus-terusan.

Bianglala naik, ditemani oleh matahari terbenam. Disinilah, aku berpendapat bahwa Naruto-_kun_ akan bercerita beberapa kisah masa lalunya dengan Hinata dikehidupan yang sebelumnya saat di taman ria waktu itu.

"Dari ketinggian seperti ini, kamu pernah terjatuh dari bianglala loh." tuh kan, apa yang kupikirkan ternyata benar.

Aku yang tadi meminum minumannya dengan santai jadi dengan cepat meneguk minumanku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, Naruto-_kun_ bercerita saat dibagian jatuh. Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka, aku yang dulu pernah jatuh dari ketinggian ini.

"Benarkah? Saat itu juga aku meninggal?" Aku yang menafsirkan kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu pasti akan langsung meninggal.

Tapi tidak salah juga, memang benar kalau jatuh dari ketinggian itu pasti tidak akan selamat. Kecuali ada keberuntungan yang datang pada kita.

Kulihat Naruto-_kun_ yang menggeleng, "Saat itu juga aku melompat dan menyelamatkan kamu. Gara-gara itu juga, wujud asliku sebagai Iblis Mimpi jadi ketahuan. Yah~ Itu menyebabkan segel terbuka, dan membuat wujudku yang lain keluar." cerita Naruto-_kun_ panjang lebar.

Aku tidak peduli tentang wujud asli Naruto-_kun_ yang itu, aku malah penasaran sama kemampuannya. Karena aku mendengar kalau dia melompat dan menyelamatkanku, dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Jadinya aku bertanya, "Kemampuan seperti itu? Apa Naruto-_kun_ punya sekarang?"

"Entahlah~ Aku tidak pernah mencobanya dan tidak akan pernah mau mencobanya. Kekuatan seperti itu, teleportasi, menghentikan waktu, aku tidak mau memilikinya."

Aku bingung. Teleportasi? Menghentikan waktu? Kemampuan seperti itu, dimiliki olehnya?

"Saat aku dan kamu melakukan tugas dahulu kala, aku menggunakan kekuatan itu. Tugas untuk memberikan _Dream Crystal_ pada orang yang membutuhkannya," Naruto-kun kembali menjelaskan, ia menatap datar luar bianglala. Entah apa yang dilihatnya

"_Dream Crystal_? Apa itu?" jujur saja aku tidak mengerti. Apa_ Dream Crsytal_? Sebuah kata-kata baru yang memasuki otakku. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya dari Naruto_-kun_ sebelumnya.

"Semacam kristal mimpi yang bisa mengabulkan mimpi orang," Naruto-_kun_ menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku pun ikut-ikutan melihat suasana bawah taman ria.

Lalu aku pun kembali menatap Naruto-kun setelah Naruto-kun melihat ke arahku juga.

"Menarik~" ucapku.

Dream Crsytal memang menarik, bisa mengabulkan permohonan atau mimpi abadi seseorang. Tapi, apakah ada efek sampingnya?

Kulihat Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum singkat tapi bukan seperti senyuman Naruto-_kun_ biasanya. "Memang menarik, tapi konsekuensinya sangat besar."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Apa itu?" tanyaku. Ternyata pemikiranku tentang efek samping itu benar-benar ada, dan aku penasaran dengan apa konsekuensinya.

"Saat meninggal nanti, pengguna _Dream Crystal_ akan dilupakan sama orang yang pernah mengenalnya." Mungkin Naruto-kun capek menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu banyak dariku.

Tapi Naruto-_kun_ pasti tidak akan merasa keberatan karena itu membuatku jadi sedikit mengetahui kejadian kehidupan yang sebelumnya walau aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Dilupakan?" tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kata dilupakan itu. Dilupakan seperti apa maksudnya? Makanya aku bertanya kembali.

"Anggap saja seperti kamu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Tidak pernah lahir, dan tidak pernah dikenal."

Awalnya aku menganggap_ Dream Crsytal_ itu menarik, tapi sekarang berubah karena aku mendengar kata-kata Naruto-_kun_ yang barusan. Konsekuensinya, begitu besar.

"Mengerikan~" itulah pemikiran baruku.

"Makanya, _Dream Crystal_ sudah dihancurkan alias dimusnahkan." jeda sementara, "Asal kamu tahu, kamu juga salah satu pengguna_ Dream Crystal._"

Aku syok, masa aku juga termaksud pengguna benda itu? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangkanya. Berarti saat aku meninggal dahulu kala, aku dilupakan oleh semuanya ya? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan rasa apa yang dirasakan olehnya karena dilupakan seperti itu.

"Lambang kontrakmu berada di punggung. Mungkin tanda lahirmu yang berada dipunggung iru asal mulanya dari lambang kontrak itu," Naruto_-kun_ terus saja menjelaskannya dan terus menatapku.

Aku sedikit merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, makanya aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Biar dianggap menatap pemandangan luar. Takutnya kalau melihat wajah Naruto-_kun_ terus, aku bisa pingsan.

"Menarik ya," kembali pemikiranku berubah, ternyata tanda lahirku selama ini asal mulanya dari situ.

Tapi Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya tidak setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Mungkin," makanya hanya jawaban seadanya yang diberikan oleh Naruto-_kun_.

"Masih belum ingat ya?" setelah aku yang bertanya terus, sekarang Naruto_-kun_ yang bertanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tentu saja jawaban '**IYA**' yang diinginkan.

"Belum," walaupun sudah diceritakan panjang lebar seperti itu, tetap saja aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Kalau diceritakan saja, tidak mungkin berhasil. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin mengingat kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Adakah cara agar aku bisa mengingatnya?

Kulihat Naruto-_kun_ menghela napasnya, "Sayang sekali~" katanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Aku yang melihat itu entah kenapa jadi sedih sendiri, "Memangnya jawabannya ada sama aku?" tanyaku.

"Yah~ Kalau kamu mengingatnya, mungkin kamu akan memberitahukan alasannya. Alasan kenapa Naruto Uzumaki melakukan hal itu. Aku juga baru sadar sekarang, ada memori yang terpotong." ternyata itu, ternyata itu alasan Naruto_-kun_ datang ke dunia ini dan menemuiku.

Ia penasaran, apa alasannya? Ia tidak mengetahuinya, sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi disana? Itu yang mau diketahui olehnya. Kalau memori itu tidak terpotong, pasti aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_.

"Begitu ya?" entah kenapa muncul perasaan sedih pada diriku, aku jadi menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku terdiam, lalu bicara kembali. "Memangnya kalau aku ingat, dan Naruto-_kun _sudah tahu alasannya. Apa yang akan Naruto-_kun_ lakukan setelahnya?" aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah mengetahui alasannya.

Apakah akan tetap disini dan terus bersama denganku? Ataukah meninggalkanku?

Naruto-_kun_ terdiam, ia jadi ikutan tertunduk juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Tapi,

"Entahlah~ Aku tidak tahu," sebuah ketidakpastian, yang telah kudapatkan.

::

::

::

**Irrashaimasse Memories**

::

::

::

"Naruto-_kun_~"

"Maaf Hinata-_chan_, aku ada keperluan. Mungkin pulangnya akan malam lagi seperti kemarin. Hinata-_chan_ pulang duluan saja, tidur duluan juga tidak apa-apa. Ini kuncinya,"

Hinata melihat Naruto yang berlari entah kemana, hanya meninggalkan sebuah kunci rumah padanya. Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto secara datar, namun ada perasaan sendu didalamnya. Dua hari ini, selalu saja Naruto tidak pulang bareng dengannya.

Setiap pulang dari Universitas, Naruto selalu saja seperti ini. Memberikan kunci rumah pada Hinata, dan hilang entah kemana. Alasannya selalu saja ada urusan, tidak pernah memberitahukan apa urusan dia yang sebenarnya. Entah masalah tugas dari Universitas atau yang lainnya. Entah kenapa, Hinata jadi merasa kesepian saat pulang sendirian.

Coba kalau Shion dan Kibasearah dengan Hinata, pasti ia tidak akan merasa kesepian karena ada mereka berdua.

"Haa~" Hinata menghela napasnya. Baru saja dua hari, ia sudah merasa kesepian. Bagaimana kalau kejadian ini berangsur dengan lama?

Naruto selalu pulang malam, entah jam sepuluh atau lebih. Ia tidak tahu apa urusan Naruto, tapi Hinata selalu menunggu kepulangannya tiba. Hinata akan menyambut Naruto. Rasanya tidak enak kalau kita berkata '**Aku pulang**' tapi tidak ada yang membalas '**Selamat datang kembali**'.

Sepertinya, Hinata sudah menganggap Naruto seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_~" apa lagi ini? Saking tidak sukanya Hinata terhadap kejadian seperti ini, ia sampai menghalusinasikan kalau Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hinata-_chan_~" bahkan Hinata sampai menganggap kalau telinganya ada yang salah dan bermasalah. Soalnya sampai dua kali ia berhalusinasi mendengarnya.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Hei, kau mendengarku tidak? Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan telingamu?" sebuah tahanan dapat Hinata rasakan, ia melihat orang yang menahannya itu. Ia tidak percaya, ternyata Naruto benaran ada dan memanggil dirinya.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Bisa dilihat ada raut wajah kekhawatiran yang terpancar disana. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Hinata dipanggil berkali-kali diam saja, tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

"Ah~" Hinata bengong sesaat, lalu ia melihat wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," balasnya setelah kebengongannya telah sirna.

Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari pegangannya, dan tersenyum sesaat. "Baguslah," lanjutnya setelah itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah selesai urusannya?" Naruto tersentak saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari Hinata.

"Belum~!" serunya. "Aku akan pergi kembali, berhati-hatilah di rumah Hinata_-chan_. Aku pergi~" kembali Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata, dan menghilang dari tatapan mata Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata tersenyum, '_Walaupun seperti itu, Naruto-kun selalu dapat menenangkan hatiku._'

Kembali Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, benar-benar sepi tanpa ada Naruto disampingnya. Berjalan sendirian sampai menuju rumah, pulang dengan keadaan tidak ada satu pun orang di rumah.

"Haa~ Sepi," Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan meletakkan sepatunya yang baru saja dilepas diatas rak sepatu. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya.

Ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang berikutnya, tapi sebelum itu ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari semua kotoran luar yang menempel. Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan malam.

Setelah jadi, ia pun langsung memakan makanan itu. Tidak lupa menyiapkan makan malam juga untuk Naruto. Makan sendirian, cuci piring sendirian, seharusnya ia terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Saat dirinya sendirian di rumah karena ayahnya ada urusan kerja, ia selalu saja sendirian dan sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kesepian itu. Tapi saat ada Naruto di rumahnya, ia jadi tidak betah dengan yang namanya sendirian.

Hinata menunggu Naruto sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu, mungkin ada acara yang enak untuk ditonton agar rasa bosan itu menghilang.

Tapi selama beberapa jam menunggu, hingga sampai jam sepuluh malam. Naruto belum pulang juga, Hinata jadi heran kenapa Naruto belum pulang sampai jam segitu. Sampai jam sebelas pun tiba, Hinata ketiduran di sofa dalam keadaan TV yang masih menyala.

"Aku pulang~" jam sebelas lewat sedikit, Naruto sudah sampai di rumah yang sekarang ditinggalinya bersama dengan Hinata dan ayah Hinata.

Tidak mendapat balasan, Naruto menganggap bahwa Hinata sudah tidur. Ia berjalan, tempat pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruang makan. Dilihatnya ada makanan yang berada diatas meja makan.

"Untukku ya?" Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil makanan yang sudah mulai dingin itu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghangatkannya.

Kembali ia berjalan menuju meja makan, ditaruhnya makanan yang sudah hangat itu diatas meja. Ia duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan yang telah dibuatkan Hinata tadi.

"Enak," nilai Naruto.

Selesai makan, ia membereskan semua yang ada diatas meja untuk mencucinya. Mencuci dan kemudian berjalan untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara TV yang masih menyala.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Hinata yang tidur di sofa dalam keadaan yang bisa membuat badan sakit-sakit kalau terbangun nantinya.

Langsung saja ia mengambil remot yang ada di tangan Hinata dan mematikan TV yang menyala. Lalu menggendong Hinata secara perlahan agar tidak terbangun saat ia membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Kalau mau tidur sebaiknya jangan ketiduran disini," kata Naruto pelan, seperti berbisik saja.

Kemudian ia menaiki tangga secara berhati-hati, kalau tidak berhati-hati nanti malah tergelincir dan mereka berdua akan berguling-guling dari atas ke bawah.

Naruto menghela napasnya saat ia berhasil melewati tangga dan melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hinata saat tidur.

Sampai di kamar Hinata, ia meletakkan Hinata secara berhati-hati di tempat tidur Hinata. Setelah itu ia mengucapkan selamat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Naruto sekarang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan langsung saja melompat ke atas ranjangnya.

Naruto kembali kepikiran, kenapa ia jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya ia datang ke dunia manusia? Apakah terlalu menyenangkan dunia manusia bagi Naruto sampai ia melupakannya? Tapi gara-gara itu, Naruto jadi tahu kembali.

"Haa~ Bagaimana caranya aku dapat mengetahui alasannya kalau seperti ini terus? Dua cara sudah kulakukan, tapi tetap tidak berhasil." Naruto bergeming pada pikirannya sendiri.

Ia memang sudah melakukan dua cara, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil sama sekali. Pertama saat dirinya dan Hinata pergi ke taman, ia sempat menceritakan kejadian kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya disana. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Berikutnya saat ke taman ria, disana juga tidak berhasil walaupun sudah bercerita panjang lebar.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Haa~" Naruto menghela napasnya, ia berpikir. Biarkan saja berjalan seperti ini dulu, mungkin suatu saat akan mengingatnya sendiri.

Seperti kata orang. Kalau kita menginginkan cinta, pasti cinta itu tidak pernah akan datang. Tapi kalau kita bilang '**Tidak mungkin**', bisa saja itu terjadi. Dalam hal ini, bisa saja disamakan dengan kata orang itu.

Menginginkan Hinata untuk mengingat tentang kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi. Tapi kalau menunggu dan tidak menginginkannya secara berlebihan, pasti suatu hari keinginan kita akan terwujud.

Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Kebiasaannya saat malam adalah menghirup udara malam di balkon kamarnya. Berada disana selama beberapa menit, dan kembali masuk setelah dirinya merasa tenangan. Entah mengapa, cahaya bulan dapat menenangkannya sedikit.

Merasa bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju ke kamarnya Hinata untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak bisa tidur," katanya pelan dan bersandar di sebelah ranjang Hinata.

Ia tidak dapat tidur, padahal dari kondisinya seharusnya Naruto sudah tidur untuk beristirahat. Apalagi besok ia akan beraktivitas penuh lagi. Naruto bengong sesaat, dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Orang seperti ini, kenapa bisa membuat Naruto seperti itu ya? Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa alasannya? Sehingga Naruto pergi meninggalkan dunianya dan pekerjaannya hanya karena gadis seperti ini," ia menatap datar wajah Hinata, dan ia bangkit kembali.

"Hoaaam~" secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa diundang, ngantuk pun datang juga pada Naruto.

"Wah~ Hinata-_chan_ pembawa keberuntungan, aku jadi ngantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur," Naruto kembali menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengganti baju tidur. Setelah itu ia pun tiduran di ranjangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya Naruto bisa tertidur juga dengan pulas.

Tepat jam lima pagi Hinata terbangun. Ia duduk di ranjangnya, lalu menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya. Setelah itu merenggangkan badannya yang kaku karena tidak bergerak selama beberapa jam.

Hinata melihat jam, "Masih jam lima," katanya pelan.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap," ucapnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan ke bawah dan tempat tujuan awalnya adalah dapur.

"Naruto-_kun_ belum bangun ya?" tanyanya saat melihat lampu dapur yang masih mati.

Ia menyalakan lampu dapur, dan memulai kegiatan memasaknya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian,"

::

::

::

Dua minggu terlewat setelah kejadian itu, tidak terasa sebentar lagi Hinata akan berulang tahun. Selama dua minggu itu juga Hinata selalu pulang sendirian, tidak bersama dengan Naruto. Ia selalu saja menunggu Naruto.

"Kenapa kejadian ini berangsur selama berminggu-minggu?" gumamnya saat menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

Karena kejadian itu berulang terus selama berkali-kali, Hinata jadi sedih karena mengingat sebentar lagi dirinya akan berulang tahun.

Kenapa sedih? Tidak ada keluarga yang merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengannya. Kalau teman, mungkin hanya memberikan selamat dan memberikan hadiah. Kalau Naruto, pasti dia tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Hinata. Itulah pemikirannya~

Kemungkinan besar, di hari ulang tahunnya juga, pasti kejadiannya akan sama saja seperti sekarang. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa selain dapat ucapan dari teman-teman dan kado dari para sahabat.

"Apa ayah ingat kalau sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun?" Hinata terdiam di ruang tamu, memegang remot TV sambil memikirkan hal itu.

"Besok malam natal?" Beberapa lama berdiam diri, Naruto datang dan menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa berdiam diri seperti seperti itu?" tentu pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan sekaligus menghilangkan Hinata yang berdiam diri.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata, ia berdiri dan meletakkan remot TB diatas meja. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam," katanya dari dalam dapur.

Sedangkan Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah Hinata hanya bisa berdiam diri. '_Ada apa dengannya?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Belum lama Naruto pulang dari pekerjaannya, ia malah melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?

Tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu lagi, karena sebentar lagi hari pertama dari hari-hari istimewa di bulan Desember akan tiba.

Naruto tersenyum, '_Sebentar lagi natal,_' gumamnya dalam hati.

'_Yang itu juga sebentar lagi,_'

Apa yang sebentar lagi satunya? Itu loh, ulang tahunnya Hinata. Tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember sebentar lagi juga akan tiba, empat hari lagi. Walau dikenyataan tanggal segitu masih sekitar dua bulan lebih lagi.

Saat Hinata memasak, Naruto membereskan keperluan kuliahnya untuk besok. Kalau Hinata saat pulang sekolah dan sampai di rumah ia langsung membereskan urusan sekolahnya untuk besok.

Saat Naruto sudah selesai membereskan keperluannya, ia kembali menunggu Hinata yang masak. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Kalau dilihat dari luar, bentuknya adalah kotak. Kalau digoyang-goyangkan, tidak akan terdengar suara bentrokan yang keras. Karena didalamnya ada pelindung yang menjaga benda itu.

Bisa dibilang, selama ia melakukan pekerjaannya itu, uang yang terkumpul hanya baru bisa membeli benda itu. Jam bewarna _lavender_ yang sangat cocok bila digunakan oleh Hinata.

Naruto melihat tangan Hinata yang kosong dan tidak dihiasi oleh apapun. Sayang kan kalau tangan seindah itu tidak diberikan sesuatu. Makanya Naruto membelikan jam tangan itu, bukannya gelang atau cincin.

Karena baginya, jam tangan lebih berguna dari pada gelang atau pun cincin. Tapi sayangnya, hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hinata belum ada. Uangnya belum cukup untuk membeli sesuatu lagi, tapi waktunya tersisa empat hari.

'_Untuk ulang tahunnya, kuberikan apa ya?_'

"Naruto-_kun_, makanannya sudah jadi." dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto yang hampir saja menjatuhkan hadiah itu kembali menyembunyikan hadiah yang sudah disiapkannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana." katanya dengan sedikit suara yang meninggi dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Hari ini mie instan ya?" tanya Naruto, padahal dia sudah tahu kalau yang ada diatas meja itu mie instan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto bertanya~

"Iya, karena sudah malam makanya aku membuat makanan yang cepat jadi. Yah terpaksa kubuat mie instan, maaf ya Naruto-_kun._" ternyata itu alasan Hinata membuat makanan itu.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, dan dari tadi siang sampai sekarang belum makan apa-apa karena menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Hinata sempat heran seketika, apakah saat Naruto ada urusan ia sempat makan?

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan~"

Makan selesai, mencuci piring selesai, dan waktunya untuk tidur. Karena besok akan kembali masuk sekolah, jadi harus beristirahat sekarang juga.

"Selamat tidur Naruto-_kun,_"

"Selamat tidur,"

Keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, dan sudah pada naik ke ranjang masing-masing. Keduanya sudah siap untuk tidur, dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit, keduanya sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Pagi pun tiba kembali, waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Kali ini, sepertinya Naruto yang bangun lebih pagi dari Hinata.

"Malam ini malam natal, jadi tidak sabar." kata Naruto dan memasukkan kembali hadiah natal itu ke dalam laci yang berisikan barang-barang kecil tapi berharga miliknya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasak, apa aku saja ya yang memasak sarapan kali ini?" Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dirinya dikagetkan oleh sosok Hinata yang juga sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-_chan_ sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kukira aku yang bangunnya lebih cepat," terukir wajah kekecewaan disana.

Padahal Naruto sudah membayangkan Hinata yang terbangun dan sudah siap makan sarapan yang sudah berada diatas meja. Tapi tidak apalah, ini hanya masalah kecepatan dalam hal bangun saja.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun_," dalam perjalanan turun dari tangga, Hinata memanggil Naruto.

Naruto pun menengok dan bertanya mengapa Hinata memanggil dirinya.

"Apa hari ini Naruto-_kun_ ada urusan lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin tidak ada sampai akhir bulan, ada apa memangnya?" jawab Naruto dan menanyakan kembali pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng disana, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, '_Sejak kapan aku berniat seperti itu ya? Haa~ Dapat uang dari mana untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunnya?'_

Hinata sudah sampai di lantai satu, ia melihat Naruto yang masih ditengah-tengah antara lantai satu dan dua.

"Naruto-_kun_! Jangan bengong disana," katanya memperingati Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan turun setelah mendapatkan peringatan itu. Ia pun kembali menatap datar Hinata yang masuk ke dalam dapur.

_'Aku memang penasaran dengan alasan yang telah membuatmu meninggalkan pekerjaan dan duniamu demi seorang gadis._

_Tapi, kenapa aku jadi menganggap itu tidak terlalu penting ya? Apa karena gadis itu? Apa alasannya sama seperti yang kurasakan ini? Apa kamu, meninggalkan pekerjaan dan duniamu karena seorang gadis itu..._

_Karena kamu memiliki perasaan khusus? Apa karena rasa suka itu kamu melakukannya?_'

::

::

::

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai ditempat belajarnya masing-masing, dan mereka akan berpisah disana. Pagi itu, Hinata sudah diterjang oleh kesemangatan Shion.

"Hinata-_chan_~!" teriaknya secara bersemangat. Hinata pun tersenyum saat namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Shion-_chan_," Hinata memanggil Shion, Shion pun menengok.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kan malam natal, Shion-_chan_ bagaimana?" Shion diam sementara saat itu, ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan pada Hinata kalau dirinya akan merayakan natal sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi dinas.

Makanya Shion berbohong, dan tersenyum seperti biasnya. "Aku merayakannya dengan keluargaku!" serunya bersemangat.

Sekarang Hinata yang menampakkan wajah sedihnya, "Kalau Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya setelah itu.

"Aku akan merayakannya bersama dengan ayah," Hinata juga berbohong, tapi ia juga tersenyum.

Pada awalnya, keduanya tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawarir.

"Baguslah! Ayo jalannya cepetan, sebentar lagi masuk."

~_skip time_~

"Selamat malam natal Hinata, selamat bersenang-senang ya~" pamit Shion, tidak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Shion berlari meninggalkan Hinata. "Iya~" balas Hinata setelah melihat Shion yang mulai menghilang.

Shion berhenti saat ia mulai kelelahan berlari, ternyata ia kelelahan saat sudah sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Shion menatap kosong rumahnya, suasana luar sudah mulai gelap.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih, dan sedikit meneteskan air mata disana. Besok libur karena natal, dan semua keluarga pasti pada merayakan malam natal sebentar lagi.

Sedangkan dirinya, hanya berdiam diri sendirian di rumahnya. "Selamat natal," katanya dalam sendirian, tepat jam dua belas malam lewat dikit.

Sekarang, sudah tanggal dua lima Desember. Waktu cepat berlalu sehingga tidak terasa sudah besok saja.

Sekarang, sudah jam dua belas malam lewat dikit.

"Shion sendirian saat natal?" begitu kagetnya Kiba saat mengetahui hal itu baru saja dari ibunya.

"Iya, tadinya kakakmu ini mau mengajaknya merayakan natal bersama. Tapi lupa~" dengan nada penyesalan, kakaknya Kiba bicara sambil menyantap kue yang ada diatas meja.

Kiba diam, "Orang tuanya sudah pergi dinas dari saat kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Yah, sebelum kalian pergi ke taman ria, dia sudah sendirian di rumahnya.

Ibu mencoba untuk mengajaknya menginap disini, tapi dia tidak mau karena tidak mau merepotkan."

Lebih kaget lagi, Kiba tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Di sekolah, Shion bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Kiba teringat kembali saat-saat Shion dipanggil oleh guru.

'_Shion,_' saat itu, Shion berhenti berlari mengejar Kiba dan melihat guru yang memanggilnya itu.

'_Dari orang tuamu,_'

"Jadi dari saat itu," dalam hitungan detik, Kiba langsung berlari dari sana dan memakai sepatunya.

Menutup pintu rumah saja bagaikan membanting sesuatu. Ia berlari, berlari untuk menuju rumahnya Shion. Entah perasaan apa yang menjalar pada dirinya saat itu, ia tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

"Dia akan membawa Shion-_chan_ kesini, kan?"

"Yah~ Pastinya,"

Malam natal merupakan hari yang harusnya ada rasa bahagia didalamnya, bersenang-senang bersama dengan keluarga atau pun teman. Tapi kalau sendirian di rumah dan tanpa ada seseorang, sama saja itu tidak ada rasa bahagia.

Bersenang-senang tapi ada seorang yang bersedih, ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Kiba sampai sudah didepan rumah Shion, ia memanggil Shion, tapi tidak ada yang membalasnya.

Jadi ia membuka pintu rumah Shion yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia melihat Shion yang tertunduk sedih disebelah rak sepatu.

Memakai pakaian bagaikan _cinterclass_ (bener gak ya tulisannya?) tapi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, meletakkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya.

"Shion~" mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Shion mengangkat kepalanya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya didepan pintu itu, menunggu kedatangan seseorang kah? Tapi siapa?

"Kiba?"

"Sedang apa kamu disitu? Hari ini salju turun, sebaiknya jangan disana."

"Aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini."

Miris, Kiba jadi sedih melihat Shion tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Apalagi ia dapat melihat bahwa Shion yang belum lama ini seperti menangis. Merah pada matanya itu, mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo rayakan natal bersama, bersama dengan keluargaku dan juga..."

"Diriku,"

Shion kaget, tapi ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Iya~ Terima kasih Kiba-_kun_," uluran tangan itu pun, diterima olehnya dengan kebahagiaan

::

::

::

"Selamat natal Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata kaget! Tengah malam seperti itu, Naruto malah berteriak seperti itu. Apalagi ditangan Naruto sudah ada sebuah hadiah natal yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Maaf aku hanya memberikan ini," Hinata mengambil hadiah itu, dan memegangnya dengan rasa yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" dirumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua, dan Naruto memberikan hadiah itu tepat didepan Hinata.

Jadi kalau bukan untuk Hinata, untuk siapa kado itu diberikan?

"Makasih Naruto-_kun_,"

"Ayo dong dibuka~" mengikuti arahan dari Naruto, Hinata pun membuka bungkus hadiah itu.

"Jam?"

"Iya, dari hasil pekerjaanku selama ini, hanya itu yang dapat kubelikan untukmu. Maaf kalau tidak suka ya~"

Hinata tersentak, "Tidak! Aku sangat menyukainya," tentu itu dapat membuat Naruto senang kembali.

Sekarang Hinata jadi tahu, ternyata itu alasan yang membuat Naruto selalu pulang malam. Bekerja untuk memberikan hadiah natal padanya.

Tapi yang membuatnya sedih sekarang, ia tidak dapat memberikan apa-apa pada Naruto. "Maaf karena aku tidak dapat memberikan apa pun padamu,"

Naruto tersenyum, "Bersamamu di hari natal ini sudah merupakan hadiah yang terindah untukku kok,"

BLUSH!

"Lho Hinata-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" dengan tanda tanya yang berada diatas kepalnya, Naruto langsung bertanya.

Tapi dalam pikirannya, Naruto langsung menafsirkan bahwa Hinata sakit tiba-tiba. Langsung saja Naruto menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat Hinata untuk memastikan suhunya.

Dari sanalah, wajah Hinata semakin memerah, dan dalam hitungan detik, Hinata akhirnya pingsan juga.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa pingsan!? Beneran sakit ya!?"

Seperti inilah, kejadian natal mereka berdua.

::

::

::

Sekarang natal sudah lewat, tanggal sudah menunjukkan tanggal dua enam Desember. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi, karena ia sudah cukup senang merayakan natal bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan~_" kembali Shion dan Hinata bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

"Besok ulang tahun nih yee~" dengan keisengannya, Shion menyenggok-nyenggol tangan Hinata dengan menggunakan sikutnya.

"Hinata-_chaa_.."

BRUK~!

Shion tersenyum geli, "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ada yang jatuh menggantikanku juga." ledeknya.

Dengan gagahnya, Kiba yang jatuh tadi langsung berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat jatuh tadi.

Kiba tidak peduli dengan ejekan yang diberikan oleh Shion padanya. Tujuannya hanyalah pada Hinata~

"Selamat ulang tahun~" katanya memberi selamat dan memberikan sebuah kado berukuran sedang pada Hinata.

Hinata bengong, dan Shion tergeli-geli menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha~ Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa woy!?" seperti itulah cara bertanyanya.

Kiba yang tidak mengerti hanya bengong dan menjawab dengan seadanya. "Tanggal dua puluh tujuh, kan?"

Shion dan Hinata begong bersama menggantikan Kiba, "Sekarang masih tanggal dua enam juga," kata Shion.

Kiba langsung saja mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tanggal yang ada disana. Begitu malu dirinya saat mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Apa karena terlalu tidak sabar dirinya menunggu kedatangan hari itu, sampai-sampai ia mengigau kalau hari ini adalah tanggal segitu.

"Arrgh~ Sudahlah! Maaf kalau kecepatan, ini kadonya." dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah dari kilat ataupun halilintar, Kiba langsung meletakkan kado itu ditangan Hinata dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Bengong kembali~

"Oh ya, Shion-_chan_. Bagaimana natalnya?" Shion menengok ke arah Hinata, dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Awalnya cukup menyedihkan, tapi karena kedatangan seseorang, kesedihan itu lenyap seketika. Sangat menyenangkan!" serunya.

"Baguslah," Hinata ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Shion.

"Jam itu hadiah natalmu ya?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba setelah ia menyadari bahwa Hinata sekarang menggunakan jam tangan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Dari siapa?" tanya Shion kembali.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa kok," jawab Hinata.

Shion tertawa geli, "Dari Naruto ya?"

DEG! Wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

"Benar ya?"

"Iya~"

"Wah~ Pacarmu itu memang baik ya," wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" gertaknya, tapi karena sikap Hinata seperti itu, akhirnya Shion tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kasihan Kiba. Kiba menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak menyukai dirinya. Sama seperti nasib Shion~

Shion tersenyum, "Iya-iya, kalau gitu ayo masuk ke kelas." ajaknya dan menarik Hinata agar berjalan lebih cepat.

~_skip time again_~

"Sampai bertemu besok Hinata-_chan_, besok akan kuberikan hadiah yang terbaik untukmu!" seru Shion dengan semangatnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Makasih Shion-_chan_,"

Kali ini, Naruto dan Hinata pulang bersama. Hinata merindukan hal ini, setelah sekian lama tidak terjadi, akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Naruto-_kun _benar-benar tidak ada urusan?" tanya Hinata. Hinata takut kalau sebenarnya Naruto ada urusan tapi diurungkannya hanya untuk menemani dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sungguh, hari ini tidak ada." balas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Benaran?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ada ya tidak ada, Hinata-_chan_~" jawab Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Naruto-_kun_," dari pada diam, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto. Ia akan bertanya pada Naruto, apakah Naruto tahu besok hari apa?

"Ada apa?"

"Besok hari apa?" tanya Hinata.

Dengan entengnya, Naruto menjawab hari pada umumnya. Hinata jadi murung dan menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata Naruto benaran tidak tahu. Ia jadi sedih karena hal itu~

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik, dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa kok," katanya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Karena tadi di tengah jalan mereka ke kedai ramen dan memakan ramen sebagai makan malam mereka. Jadi sekarang sisa waktunya untuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok dan beristirahat.

'_Tengah malam lewat satu detik, akan kuberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Walaupun aku tidak memiliki kado untuk ulang tahunnya, tapi akan kuberikan kalung kristal ini saja._'

Naruto menunggu hingga jam yang ditunggunya tiba. Selagi menunggu, Naruto membersihkan kamarnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Ia bingung mau pengucapan selamatnya seperti apa.

Apakah dengan cara mengetuk pintu dan saat dibuka langsung mengucapkan selamat? Atau menggelapkan ruangan lalu mengetuk pintu seperti kebanyakan, dan menyalakan lampu dan memberikan selamat?

Tapi kedua cara itu tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Naruto terus saja berpikir, sampai tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam segitu. Tapi karena tidak sadar, Naruto malah keluar menuju balkon rumahnya.

Jarak antara balkon kamarnya dan kamar Hinata tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berkisar satu meter. Kalau dilompati,

HUP~ Sampailah Naruto di balkon Hinata.

"Dekat juga ya," katanya sambil melihat balkon kamarnya.

Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling dari sana, betapa kaget dirinya saat mendengar sesuatu seperti suara jatuh dari kamar Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto membuka pintu jendela balkon Hinata yang ternyata tidak terkunci, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan kerasnya, tentu saja itu dapat membangunkan para tetangga.

Ia melihat Hinata yang masih utuh, hanya ada beberapa barang yang berserakkan disekitarnya. "Naruto-_kun_ kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Karena tanpa dijawab pun, Naruto pasti tahu kalau Hinata baik-baik saja karena sudah melihat keadaannya.

Naruto terjatuh ke lantai, "Syukurlah~" dengan perasaan khawatir yang lama kelamaan hilang, ia merangkak mendekati Hinata.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang bingung langsung saja menjawab, "Jam dua belas lewat sepuluh menit,"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Itu..."

"Apa!? Jam segitu!?" sekarang Hinata dikagetkan kembali oleh teriakkan Naruto. Memangnya ada apa dengan jam segitu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Hinata, dan berdehem sementara.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata-_chan_~" ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan kalung kristal miliknya.

Hinata kaget, namun kelama-lamaan ia menangis juga. Ternyata, Naruto mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kalung kristal itu?"

"Kalau saat itu kamu tidak mengembalikan kalung ini padanya, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya. Kalau pun kamu ingat, itu akan percuma saja. Ingatanmu akan sia-sia karena tidak bisa bertemu denganku,"

Hinata menangis lebih deras, tapi ada rasa heran yang terpancar disana. Naruto berjalan ke belakang Hinata, menggenakan kalung kristal pada Hinata.

"Maaf, aku hanya dapat memberikan kalung ini padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun,_"

Secara tiba-tiba, kalung yang saat sudah selesai dipakaikan bersinar. Kembali kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, bagaikan sebuah _DE JAVU_~

'_**Aku menyukaimu**_'

"Ah~ Aku,"

"Kenapa aku mengingat kelangsungan hidupku yang sebelumnya?" Hinata melihat Naruto yang tercengang, mungkinkan ada sesuatu?

Tapi Naruto tersenyum seketika, melihat Naruto yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Ternyata ini alasannya," sepertinya ingatan yang terpotong itu sudah ada kembali. Ingatan yang terpotong selama ini, ada pada diri Hinata.

"Alasan?"

"Ternyata pemikiranku benar. Meninggalkan pekerjaan dan dunianya, demi orang yang disukainya."

BLUSH! Lagi-lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan? Dia mengatakan seperti itu tanpa berpikir panjang, nanti Hinata malah salah paham jadinya.

"Aku menyukaimu," bagaikan nostalgia, mengucapkan itu pada orang yang sama dikehidupan yang berbeda.

Hinata kaget, dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Perasaan yang belum lama muncul, tapi sudah terwujudkan bersama dengannya. Semuanya, kembali terulang~

"Aku juga,"

'_Hei~ Naruto. Aku tahu alasannya sekarang,_'

::

::

_**Irrashaimasse Memories ~ End**_

::

::

::

Akhrinya selesai juga _fic_ yang satu ini. Maaf kalau _ending_nya sangat begitu aneh dan juga alurnya kecepatan. Tapi entah pendapat kalian seperti apa nantinya. Bagi yang meminta adegan_ romance_, maafkan daku karena tidak terlalu mengena. Maklumlah, belum pengalaman. Whahahaha~

_Thanks for your review, favorite and follow._

Ditunggu pendapatnya olehku mengenai chapter terakhir ini~

Sekedar memberi informasi kembali, aku kembali membuat _fic_ baru dengan _pair_ SasuSaku. Tidak tahu kapan akan _publish_nya, tapi bagi yang tertarik silakan membacanya nanti.

**Thanks To:**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- Blue-senpai**

**- Ayon R. Marvel**

**- Guest**

**- sinuza**

**- naruhina. naruhina. 35**

**- Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto**

**- bala-san dewa**

**- Bunshin Anugrah ET**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- huddexxx69**

**- Chimunk**

**- as**

**- Cherry Minamoto**

::

Ini sedikit kutipan _summary_nya~

_**Kadang, memiliki kemampuan seperti Six Sense itu tidak kita sukai. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang mempunyai kemampuan itu. Ditambah dengan sekolah yang memiliki banyak sekali mitos yang beredar, dengan ketepatan yang akurat namun tidak pasti. / "Bersinarlah lebih terang melebihi aku saat ini!" /**_

_**::**_

_**Supernatural & Romance**_

_**::**_

Sampai bertemu lagi di _fic_-ku yang berikutnya~


End file.
